


The Fire of a Dragon's Love

by Icecat45



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anatomical Differences, Blood and Gore, Body Worship, Bullying, Cultural Differences, Enslaved Race, Enthusiastic Consent, Frottage, Graphic Fight Scenes, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not between Eren and Levi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shapeshifter sex, Shapeshifting, Slow Build, Some angst, Switching, Threats of Violence, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Wet & Messy, dragon shifter! eren, medical treatment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat45/pseuds/Icecat45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Kingdom of Sina, it is socially acceptable for members of the nobility to keep dragons as symbols of status and power. The fact that dragons are sentient only makes the practice worse, given the cruel methods used to force dragons into submission.</p><p>Fortunately, not everyone agrees with this. Levi is one such person, a member of a group who fights to end the practice permanently. And so he is tasked with finding and protecting an escaped dragon until the two of them can get to safety. Naturally, Levi expected to find a dragon.</p><p>He didn't expect to find a dragon shifter. Nor did he anticipate the events that would occur after their meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciencefictioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/gifts).



> Well, here it is! The dragon AU that I've been incredibly excited to post. I have to thank [sciencefictioness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness) and [shittyfoureyes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyfoureyes/pseuds/shittyfoureyes) for encouraging me to write this. Really, you two are amazing!
> 
> Also, some of you might be concerned about the Implied/Referenced Abuse tag in relation to the ereri relationship in this fic. Though abuse will be referenced, it will not occur in Eren and Levi's relationship.
> 
> Finally, happy birthday to sciencefictioness! I really hope you enjoy reading what I've written. :)

It was at times like this that Levi believed the world was a terrible, unjust place. If it weren’t, he wouldn’t be on his current mission, hoping with everything in him that he would succeed. And dreading the consequences of his failure.

Several days ago, two dragons had ravaged the city of Stohess, and then fled in separate directions. Levi was currently pursuing one of them north, his destination being an abandoned fortress (Castle Utgard, if he remembered the name correctly) that would make a likely hiding place for a dragon. Yet he did not intend to slay the dragon; the situation was not that simple.

In the kingdom of Sina, it was a common and accepted practice for the nobility to keep dragons as symbols of status and power. Wealth and immense magical prowess were, apparently, not adequate marks of power. So they kept dragons, in order to maintain their own positions in the social hierarchy, and also to make Sina a nation to be feared in the eyes of others.

Yet there was a dark side to all this. Dragons were not just powerful. They were also sentient, possessing the same intelligence and emotions as humans. Additionally, they could also live far longer than humans, though that was only the case with wild dragons. Those dragons that were owned by nobles were lucky if they lived as long as humans, once they were captured and sold to the highest bidder.

It was a horrifically cruel and barbaric practice. Being powerful, noble, and intelligent beings, dragons were not willing to submit to being bought and sold like chattel. And so, the nobles, and the wealthy merchants who profited off the trade, had to _make_ them submit. By spell, or brute force, or both, they succeeded. But not always. Occasionally, there were dragons who broke free of their chains, and rose up against those who had enslaved them.

As had been the case with the dragons that had ravaged Stohess. The way Levi heard it, the two dragons had been brought into the city to go on the auction block. When they had been woken up before the auction, all hell had broken loose. Nothing had managed to stop the dragons from shattering their chains, and the two of them had rained fire and blood down on the city before they departed. Much of the city lay in ruins, and parts of it were still on fire when Levi and his squad had been there to question the merchant who had brought the dragons into the city. As well as find other sources on information as to the dragon’s potential whereabouts.

Not that Levi blamed the dragons for what they did. If asked, he would, truthfully, respond that he was on the dragon’s side in this matter. Though he did mourn the loss of innocent human lives, he understood why the dragons had been angry enough to ravage Stohess. After all, they had been captured only to be sold. Why should they have any sympathy for humans after an experience like that?

So Levi pursued the dragon. Though his reasons were very different than one might expect. While many openly supported (or at least, didn’t question) the ownership of dragons, not everyone felt that way. Levi was one such person, as was Erwin Smith, and those under his command. Erwin commanded the Survey Corps, one of the branches (or, to many, a former branch) of Sina’s military. The Survey Corps was unpopular for many reasons, one of which was the reason for Levi’s current mission.

As Levi rode his horse into the courtyard of the ruined castle, he could already see evidence of the dragon’s presence. Claw marks and foot prints on the ground marked where the dragon had landed. Across the courtyard, he could see massive claw marks on the rotted wooden doors of the keep, where the dragon had slashed them open. Levi dismounted from his horse, and made his way over to the keep. He had not yet seen the dragon in the flesh, though he did not doubt that would happen soon enough.

Once inside, he could see more evidence of the dragon’s presence in the form of more claw marks on the stone floor. As he took in the state of the hall, he noticed that another, smaller door on the left side of the enormous room had also been slashed open. Levi immediately went to investigate this, and found that the doorway opened on a set of stairs going down into the earth.

Castle Utgard’s dungeons were rumored to be deep and expansive, so it was logical that they would make a good hiding place. But what was strange was the fact that the dragon had slashed the door open in the first place. Dragons were large, and even if the stairwell were large enough to fit one (it wasn’t), a dragon would never be able to fit through the doorway.

It was strange, and a wave of uneasiness washed over him. Despite his unease, Levi knew he couldn’t abandon his mission here. He had to find the dragon within the castle. Find the dragon, and somehow convince them to follow him to safety. That part would be far easier said than done, but he had to try. Because Sina’s Military Police were tracking the dragon as well, the way they did whenever they were tasked with putting down a dragon that went rogue.

It was why he had departed alone, rather than wait for his squad to complete their investigation of the matter. The Military Police had already had a head start in tracking the dragon, heightening the urgency of his departure. That, and the Military Police had never seen eye to eye with the Survey Corps. A run-in with them would have ended in blood, and that was something Levi had been keen to avoid. Not to mention that they would be less likely to spot him if he travelled alone, rather than with his squad.

So Levi pulled a torch from his belt, and murmured a low-level fire spell to light it. Magic had never been his strong suit, but he could cast small spells like this, and for that he was thankful. After entering the stairwell, Levi continued on until he reached the bottom.

It was then that he opened a large pouch on his belt, allowing a brilliant blue light to shine from within. The small glowing crystals would allow him to find his way back, should he go through all his torches. Even if he did not, they were still a useful method of marking his way back to the surface. With that, Levi set off into the dungeons, dropping the crystals to mark his path. Not only did he check the hallways; he also inspected any rooms he could access.

The dungeons were eerily quiet. Levi’s breathing and the sound of his own footsteps were the only things he could hear. He couldn’t hear any footsteps other than his own, nor hear the dragon’s breathing. Even stranger was the fact that, though he had gone quite deep into the dungeons, there had been no physical signs of the dragon’s presence, either.

Though all the initial signs had pointed to the dragon being in the castle, things didn’t add up. Something was missing, some vital clue that would explain all of the unusual things about this situation. Levi was searching for a dragon; all of the information he had received in Stohess pointed to that fact. Though if that were the case, why had all of the signs indicating a dragon’s presence vanished as soon as he entered the dungeons?

Levi’s unease seemed to be growing by the minute, and didn’t show any signs of going away. It was then that he came upon an open door hanging off its hinges. Clearly, it had been that way for a long time; after all, the castle _was_ falling apart. When he looked through the doorway, he noticed another stairwell, no doubt leading to an even deeper level of the dungeons. He’d known that the dungeons of Castle Utgard were extensive, but a deeper level… he hadn’t expected that. Since he’d scoured the upper level and found no sign of the dragon, he was left with no choice but to descend even further into the darkness.

The further Levi ventured into the deeper level of the dungeons, the more he began to think about where he was going. And worry about it. Dragons were cunning, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was about to walk into a trap. Or worse, maybe he had already walked into the dragon’s trap, and it simply hadn’t snapped shut yet.

Regardless, he would find the dragon, one way or another. And when that happened, he hoped the two of them would be able to speak, and cooperate long enough for him to accomplish his mission; get to the dragon before the Military Police, and get the dragon to safety.

Levi stepped through another open doorway, leading into a room that was much larger than the others in the dungeon had been. What the room’s original purpose was, he did not know. Nor did he care to, since it wasn’t relevant to his mission. The room was large enough that Levi’s torch only lit a small circle around him, leaving most of the room in darkness. So Levi inspected the room, like he had the others, and found nothing but dust and cobwebs. Typical. Sighing, he turned and walked back toward the doorway, intent on continuing his search, and also hoping he didn’t walk head-first into a gout of dragon fire.

He was close to the doorway when he froze, startled at the noise behind him. The rush of leathery wings beating against the still air. The scrape of claws on stone. Levi turned around in an instant, and was met with only darkness. He could feel his heart beating faster, feel the fear bubbling up within him. So it _had_ been a trap, one that had been carefully set… and he had blundered right into it.

But this didn’t make any sense! He had checked the room from top to bottom, inspected every corner… There was no way the dragon could have hidden from him. Though the room was large, it was not large enough to hide a dragon, _especially_ from an inspection as meticulous as Levi’s. How had the dragon managed-?

“I knew we would meet eventually, since you insisted on being so persistent. And I know why you came here to find me. But… why did you come here alone?” Levi was rendered speechless at the sound of the deep voice. The voice was strong, and filled with determination. Yes there was also a hint of curiosity. And those same feelings burned in the green eyes that were currently staring into his own.

As the owner of the voice stepped into the light of his torch, Levi’s eyes could only widen in astonishment. Though he had thoroughly prepared for his mission, _nothing_ could have prepared him for the sight before him. He had been told he was pursuing a dragon, by multiple sources, no less! As such, he had believed his information was reliable.

Because no one had told Levi Ackerman he was searching for a _dragon shifter_.


	2. Truce

As Levi struggled to regain his wits, he took in the sight of the dragon shifter before him. He’d heard rumors about dragon shifters, and what they were like. But he’d always dismissed them. After all, no dragon shifter had been seen in well over a hundred years. It was common knowledge that they’d been wiped out.

Apparently, any rumors of the dragon shifter’s disappearance could now be considered very, _very_ false.

The shifter looked human from the neck up, sporting a head of messy brown hair and tanned skin. But from what Levi could see outside the shifter’s clothes, that was the only part of him that _was_ human. Well, fully human, at least. The shifter’s hands and feet had five fingers and five toes each, just like his own. However, those hands and feet were completely covered in deep green scales, as well as tipped with sharp black claws in place of nails. And there was a pair of large, leathery wings sprouting from his back, as well as a long tail coiling around his feet. Clearly, the young man’s shirt and pants had been altered to accommodate the wings and tail.

Well, the rumor about dragon shifters having draconian features in their human forms had turned out to be true. But in seeing him, Levi also knew that many of the rumors were _not_ true. Like the rumors about dragon shifters being horrifying and monstrous, more beast than man. Though he did not know the dragon shifter, Levi could tell that he was many things… but horrifying and monstrous did not describe him. As for being a beast, well, Levi had seen what humans were capable of. And he often wondered whether _they_ were the true beasts and monsters in the world.

“Are you done staring yet?” Levi mentally chastised himself for not considering that the shifter might not appreciate being stared at.

“I’m sorry about that. I’m just a little… _surprised_ that you’re a dragon shifter. After all, I came here looking for a dragon.” Best to clear up any misunderstandings right away. “And I think you might be mistaken about why I came looking for you.”

At this, the shifter’s expression hardened into a glare. “ _Mistaken?_ After you humans captured my friend and I to sell us for you own benefit, why would I believe anything you say? I didn’t expect one human to be sent after me, given how we destroyed that city, and that’s a bit strange. But that doesn’t matter. I know that you humans kill any dragons who rise up against you! Why should I expect you to treat me differently!?”

Levi felt a surge of empathy for the shifter. This was why he’d come here, to help save a life from further suffering. He only hoped that his words would be enough to convince the shifter to believe him. “My name is Levi. I’m part of a rogue branch of Sina’s military, which is why I came here. Believe it or not, I tracked you down to protect you, and get you some place safe where you won’t be hurt anymore.”

Now the shifter just looked confused, in addition to glaring at him. Clearly, he hadn’t been expecting Levi to say that. “You… you don’t make any sense! Why would you protect me? There has to be some selfish reason for what you’re doing.” He shook his head, his tail thrashing in irritation. “But even if I _did_ believe you, which I _don’t_ , it doesn’t matter. Safety involves me getting home. And I can’t return to Shiganshina. Not until I find out what happened to Annie.”

Levi took a moment to consider this information. He’d never heard of Shiganshina, nor did he know where it might be. “So your friend’s name is Annie. I take it she’s a dragon shifter like you?”

“She is. Or was. There’s no point in lying about it, now that you’ve seen me. But that doesn’t change things. I don’t know what happened to her after we split up, and for all I know she might be dead. I hope she’s okay, and that we can return home together. Still, no matter what I learn, I can’t go home without knowing the truth.” The shifter was still glaring at him as he spoke, but a different tone had begun to creep into his voice. A tone of worry, and concern for a close friend. It was a feeling that Levi knew well.

And he couldn’t leave the shifter to worry like this. “About your friend, Annie. One of my friends, Hanji, is searching for her. They’re in the Survey Corps, just like me, and want to protect dragons as well. All the members of the Survey Corps do. Well, I suppose that includes dragon shifters now, too.” He spoke in a soft tone, and smiled as he spoke. Hanji could be quirky and overly enthusiastic about the finer points of magical research, it was true. But they were also kind, caring, and possessed of a strong conviction to do the right thing. All good reasons why Hanji was one of Levi’s closest friends.

“And there’s one more thing I need to ask you. What’s your name? I’m getting a little tired of thinking of you as ‘shifter’.” There was no irritation present in Levi’s voice. Only the truth. The dragon shifter clearly had a name, and Levi would prefer to use it.

“Oh. My name’s Eren. Eren Jaeger.” Eren had taken on a softer tone as well, though Levi knew he had not yet earned his trust. “It’s strange; you haven’t done anything to hurt me, and you’ve even shown me kindness. But after what those humans did to me, did to Annie… I still don’t think I can trust you.”

Levi didn’t blame Eren for feeling the way he did. In fact, he supported Eren’s views. Though he knew what dragon hunters did in order to capture dragons, he had never heard a dragon speak of it. He had an idea, though, of how painful and terrifying it must be. So Levi knew, then, what he could do to prove himself.

Levi lowered his right hand to his sword belt, which not only carried his twin swords, but also held his spare torches and the satchel of glowing crystals. He then unbuckled the sword belt, allowing it to fall to the floor (while also being thankful that it wasn’t responsible for holding up his pants). Then, Levi kicked it behind him, so that it was out of his reach.

Eren had tensed as soon as he saw Levi reach for the sword belt. But then his eyes widened in confusion as he saw what Levi did next. “You disarmed yourself. Why? Why did you do that?”

“To show you that I’m telling the truth. That I don’t intend to hurt you.” Here Levi met Eren’s eyes again. “And to convince you to trust me. I didn’t come here to hurt you, but there are people coming who do. Luckily, I managed to arrive here before them, but I don’t know how close they are to getting here. It’s likely that they’ll be here soon, though, and I’d rather not be here when that happens.”

Eren considered Levi’s words for a long moment. “Fine. I’ll trust you. For now, at least.”

There was still a hint of wariness in Eren’s voice, but he had mostly relaxed. That was good; it would make it easier for the two of them to work together.

Levi sighed with relief. “Good. I won’t make you regret this. Now, we should get going.”

Eren nodded in response as Levi went to retrieve his sword belt. He set the torch down in order to rebuckle it around his waist. When Levi was done, he picked up the torch again, and gestured Eren to follow him.

With that, the two of them made their way back to the surface. It was not long, however, before Eren spoke up. “Levi, aren’t you curious about how I kept you from finding me?”

Shit, he’d forgotten to ask that question, hadn’t he? It was an important one, at the very least, seeing how Eren had managed to remain hidden until he had chosen to reveal himself. Eren’s claws clicked on the stone with every step he took. So, just how _had_ he managed to hide himself? “I was wondering about that. You’re pretty clever, to hide from me as long as you did. So how did you do it?”

At this, Eren flashed Levi a positively _shit-eating_ grin. And suddenly, his footsteps were silent. At Levi’s confusion, Eren quickly flicked his eyes downward, and Levi looked down as well. It was then that he saw how Eren had kept himself hidden. Eren was walking with his toes held off the ground, so that the tips of his claws never touched it. Never made noise. Eren had also lightly wrapped his tail around one calf, to prevent it from dragging on the ground and making more noise.

Levi groaned inwardly at realizing the truth. It was so simple, and had been lurking in plain sight the whole time. Yet he hadn’t even noticed it, not until Eren showed him. But perhaps that was the beauty of it. Eren could remain hidden with simple tricks, while an enemy would expect something far more elaborate.

“Fuck. You got me there, kid. Nearly made me piss myself, too, when you startled me like that.” Thankfully, that hadn’t happened.

“If you think I’m good at hiding, you should see Annie. If she’s still alive, your friend won’t find her. Not unless she wants to be found. And if that happens, well, they’ll need all the luck they can get to convince Annie to listen.” There were many things about Annie’s abilities that Eren hadn’t mentioned. Wouldn’t mention until he was no longer wary of trusting Levi. Although the human seemed kind, there was always a chance of betrayal, as there was with all humans. And if Annie was alive, he wouldn’t betray her, nor any of his other friends.

Levi considered his next words carefully before speaking them. “The two of you are good at hiding, that much is true. Though if that’s the case, how did the hunters manage to capture both of you?” When speaking, Levi was careful to keep his voice calm, and neutral. He also regretted asking that question as soon as it left his lips. From what he knew, Eren had been captured recently. As a result, the emotional wounds from the experience were likely still fresh in his mind. And Levi, in his haste, could have re-opened them.

“Shit. Eren, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked…” Regret poured into Levi’s voice, and he could only hope that Eren believed his apology.

Eren’s eyes became downcast, then, as if he were remembering the details of his capture. “No, it’s fine. I thought you might ask eventually. I wondered if you might be curious, since Annie and I _did_ destroy most of that city before escaping. But still, I don’t feel comfortable telling you. Not yet, anyway.” If a story were all that Eren had to tell, then he would tell it gladly. But in order for Levi to truly understand what happened, Eren would have to speak (albeit briefly) of his home. And that was something he was reluctant to do, since Shiganshina had remained hidden from humans for a long time. And if things continued as they were, it would remain that way for a long time to come.

“Then I’ll respect your decision.” Eren nodded in response, and gave Levi a small smile.

With that, the two continued their long journey back to the surface in silence, the only noise being that of their combined footsteps. Eren took that time to think over his impression of Levi. So far, the human had made a (mostly) good impression on him. He hadn’t been expecting kindness and understanding from Levi, but now that he had, he wanted to experience more of it.

Eren also thought the color of Levi’s cloak was similar to that of his scales. Well, except for the image of a pair of crossed wings on a grey shield. Perhaps it was a symbol that meant he was in the military. Eren would have to ask later. For now, though, he was content to enjoy the silence, and mull over his own thoughts.

It wasn’t long before he began to worry about Annie again. Eren knew his friend was strong, and more than capable of defending herself. But at the same time, Eren knew that humans were more than capable of capturing dragons, and of slaying them. He shuddered at the memory of their capture. Eren wondered if she had been injured, and if she had managed to evade or fight off those who sought to kill her. He also wondered about the well-being of Levi’s friend, the one who sought to find Annie and keep her safe.

In truth, Eren worried about what would happen to Hanji if they found Annie alive. Because he knew Annie would be even less likely to trust a human than he had been. Eren didn’t know Hanji, but he knew they were Levi’s friend. As such, he didn’t want anything bad to happen to them.

When Eren and Levi finally left the dungeons, they found that the hall was mostly cloaked in darkness. There was only a small glimmer of sunlight shining through the broken doors and the various holes in the roof. After sunset, then, and close to dark. Well, Levi had experience travelling at night, so the prospect did not phase him. It did not appear to affect Eren, either.

After the two stepped out into the courtyard, Levi took a moment to check his horse’s tack before climbing into the saddle.

It was during this time that Eren spoke up again. “Levi, after we leave, where will we be going?”

A good question. “We’ll be heading south, for the Survey Corps base. If all goes well, it’ll take a week-and-a half to get there. Two weeks at most. When we get there, we’ll start looking for your friend Annie, if Hanji hasn’t already found her.”

Eren breathed a sigh of relief at Levi’s words. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” Perhaps everything would work out for them, after all.

But it was then that they heard the sound of hoof beats, ones that were close, and getting closer. Shit. They’d been so close to getting out unnoticed, only for their plan to fail. The riders then entered the courtyard. Each wore a suit of finely crafted plate armor, as beautiful as it was practical. And each of the riders was armed, though the weapons they carried varied. Some fought with swords and shields, some bore mage staffs, and some came equipped with bows and arrows, among others. But each of them bore the same crest on their surcoat; that of a green unicorn head with a white mane on a grey shield.

Levi’s hands drifted to the hilts of his swords, and next to him, Eren adopted a fighting stance as well. This turned out to be one of those days where Levi wished he’d remembered to bring his armor, not that it would have helped.

Because the Military Police had found them, and they were greatly outnumbered.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no!


	3. Battle Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is explicit verbal abuse and bullying in this chapter. Though I would like to emphasize, again, that it does not occur between Eren and Levi. There will be no abuse in their relationship in this fic.
> 
> I would also like to thank [shittyfoureyes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyfoureyes/pseuds/shittyfoureyes) for helping me out with this chapter. Seriously, you are amazing!
> 
> That said, mind the added tags, and enjoy this chapter.

By the time the soldiers had finished riding into the courtyard, there were about fifty of them in total. Given his and Eren’s current situation, Levi was not inclined to know the exact number of soldiers in the squad. Such information would not be very useful here, given how outnumbered they were. To make matters worse, the entire squad surrounded them in a wide circular formation. It meant that they could be attacked from any direction, and that they currently had no means of escape.

Some of the soldiers dismounted from their horses, while others remained in the saddle. The commander was one who remained mounted. Levi could tell who he was by the more elaborate design on his surcoat, and by his self-important posture. He also had the visor of his helm raised, so Levi could see his face. The man’s face was unfamiliar, and Levi did not know him. Not that he associated with any members of the Military Police.

They hadn’t been attacked yet, though. So maybe, just maybe, they could talk their way out of this situation.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? The infamous Levi, along with some scaly freak.”

At the commander’s words, his soldiers added their own slights to his.

“He looks disgusting! What the hell is wrong with him?”

“Must be some sort of strange disease. Don’t get too close, or you might catch it.”

“Yeah, probably. It’s so ugly I feel like I’m gonna puke staring at it.”

“Isn’t _that_ the truth? Honestly, I have no idea how _anyone_ could stand looking at something like that.”

Or not. Upon seeing the _hurt_ on Eren’s face at those cruel words, Levi could feel his blood begin to boil with rage, and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to tear the soldiers apart. Clearly, this pack of idiots had no clue Eren was a dragon shifter, though that would never justify their abuse. He knew that Eren was kind, and caring, and should never have to hear such cruel words.

“So you found me. And here I thought I’d slipped past you unnoticed. Well, it was all pointless, since the dragon you’re looking for isn’t here. As for what you said about Eren, I’ll be inclined to cut your tongues out for it if you don’t apologize.” At this, he glanced at Eren from the corner of his eye, _hoping_ that he was somehow okay. But all he saw was how Eren had shrank in on himself, in an attempt to drown out those cruel words.

Clearly, the commander had other ideas. “Apologize? Hah! As if an apology would do any good. It can’t even talk, and it’s barely even human. So it’s clearly just a dumb animal.”

“ _Shut._ _Up._ ” Levi ground out, gritting his teeth. “You don’t even see how much you’re hurting him!”

At this, one of the other soldiers laughed. “Oh, defensive, aren’t we?” She could barely contain her twisted amusement at the situation. “You’re talking about him the way you would a lover. But then, he’s just an animal. I wonder what Commander Erwin would think, to hear that his strongest soldier likes to fuck beasts.”

A red haze crept over his vision, and Levi could no longer stomach speaking to them. _How dare_ they say such horrible things about Eren! It was true that the two of them had only just met, and that he barely knew Eren. Yet Levi knew that he was strong and passionate, and incredibly kind and gentle. Someone like him should only know kindness.

Levi’s blades were drawn in less than a second, and he raced towards the woman who had uttered the last of those words. She didn’t even have time to dodge before Levi’s swords opened her exposed throat with a gush of bright blood. More fool her, since she hadn’t even been wearing her helm.

As he fixed the commander with an icy glare, Levi positioned himself in front of Eren, to better protect him. Guilt flooded through Levi when he thought of how he couldn’t shield Eren from those cruel, mocking words. But he could still protect Eren from this point on. When this was over, Levi would do everything he could to soothe Eren’s pain. Reassure him that he was not disgusting, or anything else the Military Police had claimed him to be.

“So that’s how it’s going to be.” The commander’s words were heavy, final. “Well, the world will be better off without abominations like you in it, anyway.”

After those words were spoken, Levi quickly turned around to face Eren, whose eyes were focused on the ground. He only had a moment to say the words he needed to. “Eren.” Levi placed a hand on Eren’s shoulder, to get his attention. Their eyes met, and Levi could see the pain in them. “Get ready to fight. They plan on killing us, one way or another. But we’re getting out alive, I promise.”

At those words, Eren’s gaze hardened with resolve, and he adopted his fighting stance again. Two against forty-nine… The odds were greatly stacked against them, that much was true. However, victory was still possible. Highly improbable, but possible. That, and night had almost completely fallen, now. They had to win quickly, or their enemies would have an even greater advantage against them.

As Levi rushed forward into the battle, one of the knights charged at Eren on horseback. Eren waited until the last second before flying up and out of the way. Then, he swiftly landed on the horse behind the knight. Eren tore the helm off, and then tightly grabbed the knight’s head between his hands, twisting it to one side until he heard a satisfying _crack_. Flying away, Eren immediately began to zero in on his next opponent.

Levi focused on dodging that blades and spells of his enemies, hitting them with his swords when he could. Truthfully, things weren’t going well. He’d managed to dodge any arrows loosed at him, yet the upper part of his left arm was burned from a fire spell he’d mostly managed to avoid. Though he had managed to put out the fire using a small water spell, he didn’t have enough time (or know enough magic) to heal it properly. He’d also been hit by a few glancing blows from swords on his torso.

Yet he ignored the pain as best he could, and continued to fight.

It was then that he glanced over in Eren’s direction, where the shifter was close to finishing off one of the mages. Yet Eren didn’t notice the archer knocking an arrow, drawing it back, preparing to loose… Thankfully, Levi was close enough, and ran forward as fast as he could. And then he felt a sharp burst of pain in the right side of his chest, knowing that he had shielded Eren from the arrow. They weren’t going to win in this battle… but he could make sure Eren escaped alive. And that was enough.

The two turned to face each other then, and Eren’s eyes went wide at the sight of the arrow sticking out of Levi’s chest. It had gone in deep, and punctured his lung, so he gasped for breath. There wasn’t much time to say what he needed to. “Eren… fly south, and quickly… Look for a castle… with banners showing the wings of freedom…” He unclasped his cloak, held it out to Eren with a shaking hand.

Eren took the cloak with a shocked expression on his face. “What about you? I can’t just…”

“Leave me here. I know.” Levi replied. “But there are… too many of them… So go… Live… The survey corps… will help you find Annie…” Then Levi turned around, to continue holding them off, and buy some time for Eren to escape. It wouldn’t be much, but Eren could fly fast enough to evade the Military Police. Levi knew it.

As he heard Eren’s wings beating against the air, Levi knew he had succeeded. Eren would live, while he would die. But Levi was okay with that, since it meant his mission was a success, that Eren would be safe. His only regret was that his friends would never see him again. So he raised his swords, slower than before, prepared to fight to the bitter end… only to drop to his knees after taking a single step.

But then a flash of brilliant golden light illuminated the courtyard, coupled with a thunderous roar. Along with the beating of much larger wings, followed by the panicked shouting of the Military Police.  And then the dragon – Eren –landed above him, shielding him, protecting him.

Knowing that he had successfully shielded Levi, Eren could feel the fire burning within him. And he was overcome with the need to exact revenge on those who had hurt him, hurt Levi. The soldiers in front of him had no warning before he enveloped them in a stream of fire. A couple mages who had placed fire-repelling wards on themselves before the fight had survived the blast… but not for long. Eren batted one mage to the side with a clawed forefoot, while the other was caught between his teeth, then tossed away. Neither of them would rise again.

Eren tore through the rest of the Military Police like paper. With his claws, his teeth… He even flung some of them aside with sweeps of his tail. And though none of them retreated, they never did shake off their initial fear. This was why Eren had avoided shifting into his dragon form right away. They clearly hadn’t known that he could, so he’d known it would be useful as a last resort. Eren hadn’t planned on Levi getting hurt defending him, though; why would he? Levi would probably do that for anyone; in that regard, Eren knew he was nothing special.

As Eren slashed the final soldier with his claws, he surveyed the destruction. None of the Military Police had escaped, or survived, that much he knew. Which was good, as far as Eren was concerned. Because it meant none of them would ever harm a dragon or dragon shifter again.

Then, Eren shifted back into his other form, and he walked on two legs instead of four. Upon looking down at his feet, he noticed a dark lump of fabric; after casting an illumination spell, he could tell that it was Levi’s cloak. Surprisingly, it had survived. Levi was nearby, since Eren hadn’t left his side during the fight. It would make what he did next much easier.

Eren kneeled before Levi, the orb of light from his spell revealing all of his injuries. Aside from the arrow buried in his chest, his left arm had been burned, and there were several deep sword cuts on his torso. Though Levi was still alive, he gasped and wheezed for breath.

Next, Eren cast a spell on the right side of Levi’s chest. The spell in question would greatly reduce the pain caused by removing the arrow. After doing so, Eren grasped the shaft of the arrow, and pulled it free. Immediately afterwards, Eren began to intone the healing spell that would save Levi’s life. He focused on the arrow wound first, as that would was the most life-threatening one. Wisps of pale blue and green light flowed into the wound from Eren’s hands. The healing energy from the spell repaired any damage from the inside out.

When that was done, Eren focused his energy on healing the burn and sword wounds. He took his time with these, and when he was finished, only smooth, unblemished skin was left behind.

“You’re one impressive healer. I thought I was going to die from that wound.” Levi was clearly impressed by Eren’s magical talents, which confused him. Surely he had to know that dragons (and by extension, dragon shifters) were far more powerful in magic than humans were.

The two of them stood up, and Eren ran his fingers through his hair. “I guess I am.”

Levi then crossed his arms, and met Eren’s eyes. “The real question is, are _you_ okay?”

Okay? _Of course_ Eren wasn’t okay! After what those humans had said about him, why would he be? But then… Levi had never said anything like that. In fact, he hadn’t said anything about Eren’s dragon features. It was true that Eren had wanted to experience more of Levi’s kindness. But what if all of that had been a lie, carefully constructed to conceal the fact that Levi thought the same way the Military Police did? Eren could ask, could uncover the truth right now… Only he couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ bring himself to do it. Those words would hurt far worse coming from someone who had shown him kindness. And he would rather live in ignorance a while longer, at least until he learned of Annie’s fate. So Eren did the only thing he could think of.

“Of course I’m fine, Levi. Why wouldn’t I be?” He smiled widely after speaking the words, to increase their impact.

Levi seemed to stare at him with greater intensity after that. “Really… I’m not so sure about that. They said _horrible_ things about you. Talking to me might help you cope with it.”

At this, Eren bristled. He _would not_ risk giving Levi a chance to say he felt the same. “I _told you_ , I’m _fine_. Now can you drop it?”

“You don’t want to talk about it, and that’s fine. But you heard me stand up for you, right?” Levi kept his voice calm, soothing, and Eren found himself calming down as well.

In truth, Eren hadn’t heard Levi stand up for him. Upon hearing the abuse directed at him, Eren had simply shut the world out. Eren _wanted_ to believe that Levi’s words were true, but hearing such cruelty directed at him threw everything into doubt. Besides, Levi would do what he did for anyone, wouldn’t he?

“Yeah, of course I did.” Eren’s gaze softened, and he gave Levi a small, warm smile.

Levi appeared to be satisfied with this, so he nodded in response, and smiled in return. “That’s good. Now, we’d better get going. I’d rather not stick around long enough for the Military Police to show up again.” Eren nodded in response.

As Levi made his way back over to his horse, who had luckily survived the battle, his thoughts turned inward. In truth, he was still concerned about Eren, though he understood why he might not want to talk. And Levi couldn’t force Eren to do that; after all, Eren was his own person, and would have to make his own choices.

That, and Levi was happy that Eren knew he didn’t think he was disgusting, ugly, or anything else the Military Police had declared him to be. It was the exact opposite, really. Eren was beautiful as he was, and nothing would ever change that.

So the two of them left Castle Utgard behind, with Eren flying overhead to keep watch.


	4. Introspection

On the second day of travelling since their flight from Castle Utgard, Eren and Levi found a place to take shelter for the night. Shelter, at least for today, was an abandoned cabin in the middle of the forest. Though the building appeared to have been abandoned for quite some time, it was still in good enough shape that they would remain dry, should it rain later in the day. They quickly cleaned the larger pieces of debris from the cabin before setting Levi’s gear inside of it.

Being mid-afternoon, it would be quite some time before the sun set. The warm weather of early summer was very pleasant, so Eren and Levi planned the rest of their day accordingly. First, they set about going through Levi’s supplies, particularly the food rations. Mostly, these consisted of dried meat and hard bread. Not the tastiest of things, but they wouldn’t spoil on a longer journey.

That, and check the condition of Levi’s other supplies, before they ventured too much farther into the wilderness.

Yesterday had been a day of non-stop travel, the two of them eager to put as much distance between themselves and Castle Utgard as possible before slowing their pace. Levi had explained his plan to Eren once they had stopped to rest after sunset last night. The plan was to travel south through the wilderness, away from roads and major settlements, until they reached the castle that served as the Survey Corps HQ.

Doing this would allow them to avoid running into the Military Police more easily. Or anyone who would turn them in to said organization. Eren had agreed with Levi’s plan, after hearing it in complete detail. After what Eren had been through recently, it was especially important to Levi that he have an equal say in everything they did.

Though Levi would have done that even if Eren had not been captured, been threatened with death and degraded. Levi cared for Eren, even though they had only known each other for a short time. As a result, he would do what he could to ensure that Eren remained safe and healthy (both mentally and physically) until he achieved his goal of learning Annie’s fate. From there, Levi knew Eren would return to Shiganshina, his home, hopefully with his friend by his side. When that happened, Levi would hope Eren (and Annie, should she still be alive) had a safe and swift journey home.

It seemed inevitable that they would eventually part ways for good, never to see each other again. Levi was oddly saddened by that fact, though he did not know why. Was it possible to care for someone so strongly after knowing them such a short while? Along with barely knowing them as a person? Apparently, it was. Not that Levi would complain about this. Around Eren, he felt safe and secure. He knew that Eren would protect him, for however long they were together. And Levi would do the same for Eren, without hesitation. That much, he had already proven.

Currently, Levi walked alongside Eren through the forest. It was important that they scout the area near their shelter for tonight, on the off chance that there _was_ something dangerous nearby. So far, though, there hadn’t been. To pass the time, Levi found himself mulling over his own thoughts, while occasionally glancing over at Eren.

Eren’s tail dragged lazily on the ground behind him, and his wings were comfortably folded on his back. Levi had seen those wings fully spread, and knew that they were large enough and strong enough to effortlessly lift Eren into the sky. Though he had not seen Eren fly in his dragon form yet, Levi knew that the same was true of Eren’s wings in that form, as well. Additionally, Levi occasionally found himself gazing at the green scales that completely covered Eren’s hands, feet, and tail. He had learned yesterday that they were iridescent, and shimmered in the sunlight. It was beautiful, he thought. _Eren_ was beautiful.

Thankfully, Eren knew that Levi did not think of him the way the Military Police had. It seemed that Eren had already recovered from the verbal abuse he had endured. Though that didn’t mean he wasn’t concerned about Eren, or that he didn’t feel guilty about what had happened to the dragon shifter under his watch. Levi had been powerless to stop those words from being spoken, and prevent the damage they had caused. Even so, he could protect Eren from this point on, and would, for as long as he was able.

At that moment, Eren turned to face Levi, and smiled softly before speaking up. “I think I hear a river nearby.”

Eren was right. Levi could hear the faint sound of rushing water over the other noises in the forest. He nodded in agreement in response to Eren’s unasked question. It would be a good idea to find the river, if only to refill their canteens later. That, and it would allow them to bathe, a true luxury, out here in the wilderness. Levi _did not_ want to return home smelling like he hadn’t bathed in over a week, and he was fairly certain Eren felt the same way.

Soon enough, the trees opened up, revealing the river before them. The water was crystal clear, and sunlight sparkled on its surface, while birds sang in the trees around them. Truly, this was peaceful place. Just standing here was soothing, in its own way. Had they not been fleeing towards safety, Levi would have loved to remain here longer.

It was then that Eren met Levi’s eyes, and he frowned when he saw the nervousness in them. “Eren… is something wrong?”

“Ah, no, nothing’s wrong.” Eren rubbed one arm. “It’s just… Ineedtotakeabath.”

Most of the words came out in a rush, though not so fast that Levi hadn’t understood them. “If you need to take a bath, then go ahead. I was thinking the same thing, actually.” Bathing with Eren seemed like a more intimate activity than Levi had expected, though he wasn’t opposed to the idea. In fact, for some reason, he was actually looking forward to it.

“Actually, can I bathe alone? I prefer to bathe that way.”

So Eren preferred to bathe alone. Or maybe he was shy about being nude in front of others. Whatever the reason, Levi wouldn’t question it, or make any judgements. This was Eren’s decision. “Alright. I’ll wait for you nearby. And don’t worry, I won’t look.” With those words, Levi left, to give Eren the privacy he desired.

*****

Once Eren was certain that Levi was out of sight, and there was no chance of him being seen, he began to undress. He did so quickly, and without ceremony, haphazardly tossing his clothes onto the river bank. Partly out of frustration, and partly out of a desire to have his bath over and done with as soon as possible. Normally, he would have undressed at a slower pace, taken his time leisurely soaking in his bath while he cleaned himself. But after what had happened, and under these circumstances…

Eren would not do it. It was bad enough that Levi had mentioned bathing at the same time, or at the very least, strongly implied it. After all, how could he know what was going on in Eren’s mind, when Eren had given no indication of his true thoughts? He couldn’t. Levi had listened to Eren when he said he wished to bathe alone, at least. It was not much, but it was something.

Truthfully, the abuse he had endured from the Military Police had been a rude awakening. Before that, he had not expected humans to mistreat him simply because of his physical appearance as a dragon shifter. And why would he? Eren had never encountered a human before he and Annie were captured, and even then, the humans who had done so had assumed they were simply ordinary dragons. After all, they had been ambushed while sleeping in their dragon forms, and subsequently captured. Furthermore, dragon shifters could not be forced to change form, so his and Annie’s secret had been safe.

Until Levi had found him, of course. Levi, who had agreed to help him in his quest, without ever commenting on his appearance. The draconian features that graced Eren’s body were plain for anyone who looked at him to see. Well, the ones not hidden by his clothes, at least. If someone were to see Eren as he was now, bathing nude in the river, they would truly see just how little of him was fully human. And if Eren thought the harsh words hurled at him before had been bad… He did not want to think of how awful they would be if he were seen like _this_.

No spell existed that could conceal them, and make him appear fully human. Or turn Eren into a human, whether temporarily or permanently. No magic that could do that would _ever_ exist. For that, Eren was grateful. Though he had been, and still was, hurt, Eren would never consider changing who and what he was.

On top of all this, Eren had never been mistreated simply for his appearance until a matter of days ago. Really, the thought of that happening when he grew up would have been preposterous. Why would he have been mocked and degraded for having non-human features when his family, friends, and most everyone around him was the same. Dragons and dragon shifters lived in peace in Shiganshina, and as a result, they had no reason to harm each other.

Eren shook his head, at the thoughts of the home he sorely missed. Getting misty-eyed over his home and friends and family was not an option at this moment. Nor was showing his true feelings regarding the slights he had been dealt. It wasn’t as if Levi, or any other human, would truly accept him as he was. Something like that was unlikely, at best. Until Eren found Annie, and returned home, he would keep those emotions buried, where no one else could see them.

His bath done, Eren quickly emerged from the river, and shook as much of the water off of himself as he could. Most of it was gone, though the rest would dry quickly enough, due to the fact that his body temperature was higher than that of a human. Once Eren was dressed, he made his way back into the woods, though not before putting on a mask, so that Levi would not assume anything was wrong.

“That was fast. If you don’t mind keeping watch, I’m going to take a bath, too. After several days without one, I’m fucking filthy, and I’m starting to smell like something dead.” And rotting, though Levi left that part out. Eren murmured in agreement (that Levi should bathe, not that he stank), and took up Levi’s watch. Soon, Levi would be done bathing, as Eren had. Upon their return to their run-down shelter, they would share dinner, and spend time talking with each other before going to sleep.

On the surface, all appeared to be well in their relationship. For his own sake, at least, Eren hoped things remained as they were between himself and Levi.


	5. Something in the Air

The sun was just beginning to set above the early summer forest. Tonight, Eren and Levi would have no abandoned building to sleep in. So, on the fourth day of their journey, they would sleep outside under the stars. Fortunately, the weather tonight would be clear, giving them an unobstructed view of the night sky.

For now, though, the two of them worked together to set up their campsite. First, they gathered wood for a fire, so that they could cook their dinner, and have an additional source of warmth. Shortly before reaching their campsite, they had travelled through a meadow. While they did so, Eren had managed to hunt a pair of pheasants, which they had swiftly plucked and cleaned. Eren had not used any weapons or traps, only his wings and claws and his natural talent for hunting.

His successful hunt was the reason they were going to have hot food for dinner tonight. A fact for which they were both thankful.

Now that the fire had been started, and the meat set over it to cook, that was exactly what they did. While the two of them waited for their meal to finish cooking, Levi found himself gazing at Eren. Again. He had been doing that a lot over the past two days. Now, he found himself mesmerized by how the wind blew through Eren’s messy brown hair. By the warmth that shone in his eyes. And also by the way the light of the setting sun bounced off the green scales on his hands, feet, and slender tail.

To top things off, Levi could feel a slight warmth that ran throughout his body in Eren’s presence. He supposed it simply came from the fact that he enjoyed being with Eren, after all, he did consider them to be friends. Even though they had known each other for such a short period of time.

It was then, as Levi began to take the meat off the fire, that Eren began humming a song. The tune was not one Levi knew, but it seemed… peaceful, in a way. Though that was only the beginning, because then Eren began to _sing_ the words he had previously been humming. Not in the common tongue of Sina’s human population, but in the rough, beautiful language of dragons. It was a language Levi knew, and could speak, at least partially. Rescued dragons were rarely inclined to speak to the humans who had freed them beyond giving thanks (and after the horrible abuse they had endured, Levi didn’t blame them), so Levi rarely had reason to speak the language in conversation. Yet he practiced speaking it regularly, though improvement was slow.

Eren seemed transfixed on the song, no, _lullaby_ he crooned. He didn’t notice the way Levi had paused in taking the food off the fire, how the only thing he could do was _listen_. Listen until Eren’s song began to fade, completed, into the evening air.

“ _Eren_ … that lullaby was beautiful. Who taught it to you?”

When Levi spoke, Eren’s eyes went wide with astonishment. “You really understood that!? Can you really speak the dragon tongue?”

To answer Eren’s question, Levi spoke in that very language. “I can, though I’m not completely fluent in it yet. But I’ve been practicing, so hopefully I will be, one day.”

Though Levi only knew enough of the dragon language for basic conversation, that seemed to be more than enough for Eren. “I didn’t think there were any humans who spoke our language.” Eren’s voice was merely a whisper, yet filled with happiness. “And the lullaby… it’s one my mother used to sing to me, back when I was a child.”

Few humans in the Kingdom of Sina spoke the dragon language, and all of those who did were in the Survey Corps. If not for the nobles’ horrendous treatment of dragons, there might well be more. Levi was proud of the fact that he could speak to dragons and dragon shifters as an equal, though saddened by the fact that it seemed so few people felt the same way. Still, he fought to change things, fought for a world in which dragons, dragon shifters, and humans were equals, and lived together in peace. Though there was no war in Sina, as things were, there was not truly peace.

Against all odds, Levi would fight for the future he believed in.

Right now, though, he smiled in response to Eren’s words. “And I take it she’s waiting for you to come home. Back in Shiganshina.”

Eren nodded in agreement, a soft smile on his face. “I know she is. Along with my dad, and my two best friends. They’re probably worried sick about me, along with all my other friends.”

Levi smiled, handing Eren half of the pheasant that had been roasting over the fire. “Then it’s a good thing we’ll be finding your friend Annie, soon. Because when we do, you can both go back home to your friends and family.”

As Eren began to devour his half of the meal, Levi did the same. And he found himself thinking, yet again, about how Eren would leave eventually. How the separation would likely be a permanent one. Those thoughts seemed to hurt a little more each time they presented themselves. Yet Levi would ignore them, would allow Eren to leave when the time came. If Eren wished to return home for good, Levi would not stop him. He would only wish that Eren not forget him once he was gone.

Once Levi finished eating, he wiped his hands and face off with a handkerchief. He turned to offer it to Eren, only to see that the dragon shifter had taken to cleaning himself by licking the grease off his fingers. Levi couldn’t find it in him to be angry at Eren, though. Still, he offered the square of white cloth, which Eren carefully plucked from his hand, being careful not to let so much as a claw tip touch Levi.

“That means a lot to me, you know.” Eren paused, before asking a question of his own. “Levi, what will you do after helping me? Are you going to go back to your home and family, too?”

“I’ll continue fighting with the Survey Corps. They’re like a family to me.” Should he tell Eren the next part? Levi didn’t see why not. “Actually, I don’t have anywhere else to go. My childhood wasn’t an easy one, but somehow I made it through long enough to join the Corps.” He wouldn’t tell Eren all the details yet, though that would suffice, for now. Only a few members of the Survey Corps knew the full details of Levi’s past, as it was not an easy thing for him to speak of. And two of those people knew because they had been there with him, at least for part of it.

“I’m glad you have them, then.” Eren didn’t know where he’d be without his friends and family. Thinking about them only made his desire to be with them again grow stronger.

Once they were done talking, Levi lay down on his bedroll to get some sleep. Eren would be taking the first watch tonight. So Levi drifted off to sleep, thinking of home, the seemingly endless battle he fought, and of Eren.

*****

After night fell, Eren sat by the fire, keeping watch over their small camp. Currently, there was no danger nearby, and the likelihood of there being any was incredibly small. So Eren sat, watching the flames, and the tapestry of stars overhead. The stars were beautiful tonight, as they were on every clear night. Eren had always loved gazing at the stars, and felt content and peaceful when he did.

Right now, he needed all the peace and contentment he could get.

It all had to do with the man sleeping soundly by the fire. Levi. Not that Levi had done anything bad to him, or hurt him in any way. Far from it. Levi had been nothing but kind to Eren over the past four days. He still hadn’t made any sort of comment concerning Eren’s draconian features, and Eren hoped he wouldn’t. Because the hurt from the Military Police’s cruel words was still very much present, and… it seemed to be _growing_. It would be even worse if Levi added his own cruel words to theirs, especially after treating Eren with such kindness.

Levi was confusing, to put it lightly. On top of everything he had already done around Eren, he could speak the dragon language. Had spoken it to Eren, without a second thought. Hearing the dragon language again had filled Eren’s heart with joy, and he only hoped Levi would speak to him in that language again. Continue to speak to him in either language, really. Eren could speak both languages fluently, and did so on a regular basis back home in Shiganshina. No… hearing Levi speak the dragon tongue had been special because it had been him, a human, speaking it.

Yet that wasn’t all. One more thing remained, that of Eren’s thoughts and feelings concerning Levi. Aside from his fear of Levi treating him badly, the man had occupied Eren’s thoughts for other reasons. Like how his eyes always reflected warmth and kindness whenever he spoke to Eren, and met his eyes. Or his deep voice, and the strength of his arms and shoulders. The way he held himself as he rode his huge black stallion with perfect form…

If Eren didn’t know any better, he might say such feelings were the beginning of _attraction_ towards the human. But Eren knew better, knew that he wouldn’t let himself feel any sort of attraction towards Levi. Nothing good could ever come of him, a _dragon shifter_ , feeling any sort of attraction towards a human. So Eren would simply see staring at Levi for what it was, an idle way to pass the time on their journey towards the Survey Corps headquarters. Either that, or there was just something in the air.

That, and Eren felt safe around Levi, for some reason. As if some part of him knew that Levi would never hurt him, would accept him exactly as he was, without hesitation. But Eren knew better than to indulge those thoughts. No good could possibly come of them.

So Eren sat, gazing at the stars and the fire, while occasionally thinking of his parents. Of Armin and Mikasa, waiting for him back home as well. All of them worrying about him, hoping he would come home safe and sound. It was with those thoughts that Eren kept his vigil, waiting for Levi to awaken later in the night, so he could rest.


	6. Differing Perspectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the fic summary a bit, to make it sound better.

Eight days. It had been eight days since Eren and Levi had fled from Castle Utgard. Of travelling through the wilderness, and avoiding any human settlements. They had not had any further encounters with the Military Police, and it was unlikely that they would. After all, the two of them had been travelling through the wilderness the entire time. And though villages dotted the wilderness here and there, they were easy enough to avoid. In fact, it was almost as if they had never been here at all.

Levi was, admittedly, growing tired of sleeping in the wilderness. Though it was not because of his current company. Eren made a wonderful travelling companion, in Levi’s opinion. No, it was more due to the fact that he was tired of sleeping on the hard ground every night. Tired of eating dried meat and whatever they managed to hunt (neither he nor Eren had gathered plants or wild berries to go along with their meals, due to the chance of accidentally picking something poisonous). Levi also missed sleeping in a warm bed, with clean sheets. Hot baths, too, which he would leisurely soak in to relax whenever he had the chance.

Yes, Levi sorely missed the amenities of home. But what he would _not_ miss was the chance to travel with Eren like this.

Eren… The dragon shifter had been occupying Levi’s thoughts more and more with each passing day. Growing more romantic, as well. He wondered what it would be like to have Eren’s arms embracing him, holding him close, with no space between them. Wondered what it would feel like to have Eren touch him, too. Levi didn’t know what it felt like to be touched by Eren, or touch him in return, aside from placing his hands of Eren’s shoulders the night they had met. Oddly, the dragon shifter had gone out of his way to _avoid_ being touched through the entirety of their journey, so far. Levi wondered why that might be. Perhaps it boiled down to cultural differences. Or perhaps Eren simply didn’t like being touched.

Though it was unlikely that Levi would ever know what it felt like to have Eren’s arms wrapped around him, he could wonder about it. Along with other things. Like how soft Eren’s lips looked, and what it might feel like to kiss him. How it would feel to simply hold Eren’s hand, feeling the scales against his skin. Studying the sharp black claws that tipped Eren’s fingers and toes in place of nails. Were the scales as smooth as they looked?

Regardless of whether Eren’s scales were as smooth as they appeared to be, one thing _was_ certain. Eren was beautiful, scales and all; of that, there was not a doubt in Levi’s mind. Hadn’t been, ever since their first meeting. With each passing day, he found himself gazing at Eren more and more. At how the wind ruffled Eren’s brown hair. At every inch of Eren, really. Eren was kind, beautiful, and passionate. After travelling alone with Eren, and getting to know him, it seemed almost inevitable that Levi would fall in love. Not that Levi would complain about it.

Indeed, Eren’s draconian features drew Levi’s eye just as much as his human ones. And he’d grown more curious about those, too. Eren’s hands and feet were covered in scales; that was plain to see. As for what lay beneath Eren’s finely crafted clothes… that was a mystery. Just how much of Eren’s body was covered in scales, rather than skin? It was not a question Levi knew the answer to. And it didn’t matter what the answer ended up being. Because Levi knew that Eren was perfect as he was, and finding out how much of Eren wasn’t fully human wouldn’t change the fact that he was in love.

 _Couldn’t_ change that fact. Not when Levi had fallen in love with Eren as he was in the first place.

As for admitting those feelings… That, Levi wasn’t sure about. Though he’d caught Eren staring at him on more than one occasion, he still didn’t know whether their feelings were mutual. Or how he’d go about confessing his feelings if they were. Levi didn’t exactly have any prior experience where romance was concerned. All he knew was that thinking of Eren made him feel warmer than usual. Made his heart race.

And there was last night’s dream, too. Levi couldn’t remember many of the details, and the ones that he did remember were very hazy, as if he were viewing them through a dense fog. He and Eren had been sharing a bed, in a dark room. He remembered Eren hovering over him, wings spread wide, eyes glowing with love and lust. The way they touched each other, a fierce heat burning within them both, frantically removing each other’s clothes in a haze of passion… It had been enough to make Levi wake up achingly hard. Though he hadn’t taken care of that problem with his hand, good as it might have felt. He didn’t want Eren to find out about his feelings that way, and he certainly didn’t want to give the impression that he was only interested in Eren for sex.

So he’d simply waited until his erection had gone away on its own.

To top things off, there was still the matter of Eren leaving, once his task was complete. By no means would Levi force Eren to stay against his will. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if he confessed his feelings, and Eren somehow returned them. “ _If_ ”, being the key word, here. But Levi would work this out all in good time.

After all, they had six days left before they reached the Survey Corps HQ.

*****

Meanwhile, Eren’s thoughts were filled with Levi. He’d been thinking of Levi more with each passing day. And those thoughts kept growing more romantic each time. Now, Eren could scarcely deny that he was in love with Levi. Or if not, then he was damn close to it.

No, Eren couldn’t say that his feelings were firmly rooted in physical attraction, and nothing else. That Levi was physically attractive, Eren could not deny, due to the simple truth of that fact. Yet Eren also felt a certain warmth that settled over him in Levi’s presence. One that made him feel safe, and protected. Though Eren was more than strong enough to protect them both, it was still a feeling he needed. For his own well-being, if nothing else. In that, humans, dragons, and dragon shifters were alike.

Yet the feeling of safety unsettled him, due to the fact that he _knew_ Levi did not accept his draconian features. True, Levi still had not said anything cruel to him, but Eren did not need to hear those thoughts to know they were present. The Military Police had taught him exactly what humans thought of dragon shifters. They said he was hideous, an abomination, nothing more than an animal. After eight days of their words rattling around in his skull, Eren found it nearly impossible to believe any human would see him as beautiful. The way his friends and family saw him as beautiful. The way a lover or a _mate_ might see him as beautiful. Eren knew he’d want Levi to see him the latter way, impossible though it may be.

To make matters worse, Eren had caught Levi staring at him more frequently with each passing day. Of course, Eren had given no indication that he’d caught Levi. Or tried to, at least. As far as he knew, he’d succeeded. Under different circumstances, Eren might have seen Levi’s gaze as a gesture of interest. Along with all of the conversations they’d had, in both the common tongue and the dragon tongue. Most of all, the fact that Levi had treated him with (what appeared to be) genuine care and affection.

Love was fucking confusing, and Eren wished he could have avoided getting into this mess. Wished only because he knew what would happen if he were to begin any sort of a romantic relationship with Levi. More than that, Eren found himself wondering just why he had fallen in love with Levi in the first place. It had happened so unexpectedly, and he had been powerless to stop it. Well, as a shifter, he was both dragon and human. One only had to look at him to see that. So… maybe falling in love with a human _wasn’t_ out of the question for a dragon shifter. There were certainly stories of it happening in the distant past, before the dragon shifters had retreated deep into the northern mountains.

It still didn’t change the fact that it was a terrible idea, at least where Eren’s feelings for Levi were concerned.

Still, Eren couldn’t stop himself from wondering what it would be like if Levi _did_ love him as he was. What it would feel like to hold Levi in his arms, and have Levi hold him in turn. Feel Levi’s lips pressed against his own, both of them shivering at the pleasant sensations… How it would feel to have Levi’s hands gently touching his scales and skin, while Levi whispered endearments about how beautiful he was. And what it would be like to touch and explore Levi’s body, too. Learn the ways they were different, and the ways in which they were the same.

Unlikely as that fantasy was, Eren couldn’t help thinking of it, as much as he’d tried to stop himself.

Though Levi wasn’t the only thing occupying Eren’s thoughts.

With each day that passed, Eren found himself thinking more and more of home. Of Shiganshina, hidden deep within the mountains north of the Kingdom of Sina. And of his parents and his friends, who were no doubt worried sick about him and Annie. Worried, and likely hoping that somehow they would both return home safe and sound. That was, if they didn’t believe the two of them were dead. After all, he and Annie had been missing for at least a month, maybe two. It was hard to tell how much time had passed between their capture and escape at Stohess, given that they had been knocked out for the majority of their captivity. If not that, then bound by magic spells so greatly that it was difficult to perceive anything beyond the food and water they had been given to keep them alive long enough to be sold.

And Eren worried for Annie’s safety, too. Wondered whether Hanji had found her and convinced her to get to safety. Or if she was still hiding somewhere in the wilderness. Annie was always good at hiding; even those who knew her would have a difficult time finding her when she used her talents to hide. Still, she was his friend, and Eren would not return home until he knew of her fate. Would subject himself to as many human stares as he needed to, if it meant finding his friend alive and well.

Somehow, Eren had a feeling things would not go the way he had originally planned. They already hadn’t, given his unexpected feelings for Levi. Eren didn’t know what he was going to do about those. Would he confess how he felt, on the vain hope that Levi returned his love unconditionally? Or would he return home as planned, without ever saying how he truly felt?

They were not questions Eren knew the answers to. Not now, at least. Maybe he would simply have to make the choice he regretted least. Eren had six days before reaching their destination. It was more than enough time to make a decision, or at least come closer to making one.

Either way, Eren knew he would have to make a decision sooner or later.


	7. Meeting the Survey Corps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I managed to get this written in time for Eren's birthday!

After two weeks of travel through the wilderness, home was finally within sight. Eren and Levi could make out the towers of the castle that served as the Survey Corps Headquarters against the stars.  Few of the windows in the towers were lit, given the late hour of their arrival. From what Levi could see, it appeared that Erwin was one of the few who remained awake. That was typical of the Commander of the Survey Corps.

Yes, soon, he and Eren would reach their destination.

Speaking of which… “Eren.” Levi’s voice was calm, and reflected his desire to speak with Eren before they reached their destination.

Eren heard, and answered his call. Levi could hear the beat of Eren’s leathery wings, before the shifter landed next to his horse, facing him. The light from Levi’s torch illuminated Eren’s tanned skin, green scales, and bright eyes. He looked lovely as always, and Levi’s heart swelled with affection as he smiled at Eren.

“Levi? What is it?” Eren’s voice and eyes were filled with concern.

“We’ll be reaching the castle soon. I wanted to discuss what will happen when we get there.” Better to let Eren know what would happen now, rather than surprise him with it later. And make sure he was okay with it. “After I enter the castle, I need to go to the stables to take care of my horse, and put him back in his stall. You’ll fly in over the castle walls, and meet me near the stable. Just follow my torch, and land when you’re ready. Once we meet up again, I’d like us to meet with Commander Erwin. And Hanji, if they’ve returned. The two of them can give us more help in finding your friend, Annie. After that, well, I’ll get you a room to sleep in. Does that sound okay?”

Levi wanted him to meet his comrades? Including the Commander of the Survey Corps? A wave of unease washed over Eren, then, though he hid it successfully. He knew he would have to meet some of the other soldiers in the Survey Corps at some point; that much had been obvious all along. And he knew what they would be thinking when they got a good, long look at him. Nevertheless, he would go along with Levi’s plan. Because doing so meant finding Annie, and returning home alive.

“Yeah. That sounds fine, Levi.” Eren smiled softly, to let Levi know everything was okay.

Even though it wasn’t.

Levi smiled in return. “Good. I’ll see you soon, Eren.”

Eren nodded, before turning around, and spreading his wings before taking off. Once Eren left the circle of light made by his torch, Levi could only hear his wingbeats. And even those faded into silence, once Eren was far enough overhead. Yet Levi knew Eren was still near, and if he looked up, he might even be able to make out Eren’s silhouette against the stars.

Knowing that Eren would follow him, Levi spurred his horse forward, growing ever closer to the castle with each step the animal took. As Levi rode up to the gates, he noted that they were closed for the night, guarded by a handful of soldiers who’d been chosen to watch them tonight. Once they recognized Levi, and saluted their Corporal for a mission well done, they began the task of opening the gates. When that was done, Levi rode through the gates, continuing on his way to the stable.

As Levi rode through the courtyard, and then between the buildings of the large castle that served as the Survey Corps Headquarters, a sense of peace settled over him. Home. He was home now, and finally content in the knowledge that his mission was, in fact, successful. Celebration would have to wait until tomorrow, though. With most of the soldiers asleep in the barracks or their private quarters, it was, for the most part, quiet. Tomorrow, it would be bustling with activity, as it was every day.

Soon enough, he saw the stables within sight. Content in the knowledge that Eren was following him from the air, Levi rode into the building.

*****

Just as Levi had expected, Eren soared high above the castle, unnoticed by the soldiers manning the walls below. They clearly hadn’t been expecting Levi to return with company, if what he saw was anything to go by. But even if they had, it was unlikely that they would spot him if they happened to look upwards. During the day, yes. But now, in the dead of night, the likelihood of anyone spotting him was slim.

That was all for the best, Eren thought, as he reveled in the joy of flight. Tried to focus on that instead of the fear and anxiety roiling in his gut. Meeting Levi’s comrades in the Survey Corps was something Eren had tried to prepare himself for over the past two weeks. Tried, and failed. Nothing he did had been able to tame his fear of their reaction to his appearance, and it appeared nothing would. In addition, falling in love with Levi had only complicated things.

Whether the other members of the Survey Corps would say anything about his appearance remained to be seen. Even so, Eren knew how they would think. The same way the Military Police did, even if they said nothing cruel about him, whether in his hearing or out of it.

But even so, Eren secretly wished for the opposite to be true. That he would be genuinely loved and accepted here, as he was. That _Levi_ would love him as he was.

Eren shook his head, as if to get rid of those nagging thoughts. Whatever. It wouldn’t do him any good to dwell on those thoughts at the moment.

Instead, Eren shifted his focus to what he had been doing. Following Levi to the stables, where they would meet before seeing to their other tasks for the night. Eren saw Levi ride his horse into one of the castle’s buildings, and knew he had found his destination. Angling his wings, Eren slowly began to descend towards the ground, silent and unnoticed by those still awake in the castle.

*****

Lantern light was the first thing Levi noticed upon riding into the stables, along with the two people seated near it. From the way they looked, it appeared that they’d been doing this every night since they, along with the rest of his squad, had returned from Stohess. The sound of his horse’s hooves quickly alerted them to his presence. When they turned to face him, grey and green eyes lit up with joy, and they raced over to greet him as soon as he dismounted from his horse. He then placed his torch in a sconce, before beginning to remove the tack from his horse. Groom the animal, too, as the horse deserved after faithfully carrying him so far.

Isabel was the first to reach Levi, and she pulled him into an affectionate hug. A hug Levi returned enthusiastically; she was like family to him, along with Farlan. He’d missed them both.

“We’ve been worried about you ever since you left Stohess to find one of the dragons.” Isabel’s voice was fraught with worry, and not just for him. “You found the dragon in time, right?” Isabel didn’t need to specify. They all knew what she meant.

“I found him, and got him to safety. Those ass-kissing Military Police didn’t make it easy, though.”

Farlan raised an eyebrow at Levi’s statement. “You had a run-in with the Military Police? _Really_ , Levi? I thought the whole point of chasing down the dragon alone was to _avoid_ running into them.”

Levi continued to speak, as he continued grooming his horse. “Actually, I ran into an entire squad from the Military Police. Fifty of them, more or less. And they’re all dead now, so they won’t be troubling any humans _or_ dragons again.”

“You can’t be serious. Levi, we both know you’re the strongest soldier in the Survey Corps. But even you couldn’t take down a Military Police squad of that size by yourself.” Isabel’s words were simply a statement of fact.

So Levi agreed with her. “You’re right. I didn’t take them down by myself. I had help.”

Farlan and Isabel’s eyes went wide as they realized just _who_ would have helped him. “ _Levi_ …” Farlan was almost at a loss for words. “How did you manage to convince a dragon to…”

Farlan’s words were cut off, then, by the sound of wingbeats coming from the entrance to the stable.

The sound of leathery wings.

Eren’s wings.

Levi spoke again. “And one more thing. I didn’t rescue a dragon. Not exactly.” He paused, then called out. “Eren. Would you come here? I’d like you to meet my friends.” He smiled, as if to reassure Eren that everything would be okay.

As Eren slowly walked forward into the torchlight, Levi could see the amazement manifest on Farlan and Isabel’s faces. Like him, they clearly hadn’t expected to meet a dragon shifter, and were temporarily rendered speechless by the sight. And Levi cared for Eren greatly, was in love with him. It only made sense that he’d take the chance to introduce Eren to his friends. Levi knew that they would have no cruel words to say to Eren; no one in the Survey Corps would. That, and he had a feeling Eren would get along well with Isabel and Farlan during his stay.

Still, Eren looked uneasy for some reason. His eyes flicked this way and that, as if he were trying to avoid making eye contact with any of them. That, and his posture seemed oddly tense, try though he might to hide it. It was enough to make Levi concerned, though he knew now wasn’t the time to bring up that issue.

After introducing themselves, it was Farlan who spoke to Eren first. “Leave it to Levi to rescue a dragon shifter.” Farlan’s voice was light-hearted, and full of good humor. Which quickly turned to gratitude. “I’m glad you were there to help him fight off the Military Police. If you hadn’t been there, Levi might not have made it back alive.”

If only Farlan knew how right he was.

Isabel spoke next, her voice bright with curiosity. “I have to wonder, though. Just how _did_ Levi convince you to fight with him, much less travel here? No dragon or dragon shifter has _ever_ agreed to fight alongside the Survey Corps after being rescued!”

Eren spoke, then, for the first time since this unexpected introduction. “He agreed to help me find my friend, Annie. She escaped with me at Stohess, and we fled in opposite directions. Levi told me that someone named Hanji was searching for her, and that I could find out what happened to her if I came back here.”

Eren was puzzled by the sympathy in Farlan and Isabel’s eyes, and by the fact that neither of them had commented on his non-human features. Nevertheless, he didn’t comment on it. And he hoped that none of them noticed how tense and anxious he was at this moment.

Thankfully, Farlan spoke, drawing the attention away from Eren. And further away from the possibility of someone noticing that something was wrong. “Hanji returned late in the evening, if I remember correctly. I don’t know whether they found your friend or not, since I wasn’t there to greet them when they came back. But if I know Hanji, they’re probably in a meeting with Commander Erwin. Discussing the outcome of Hanji’s mission, most likely.”

Eren nodded, smiling at Farlan’s words. “Thank you.”

Farlan nodded in return. “Well, Isabel and I are going to get to sleep, since we’re tired after a long day. You’d best meet with Commander Erwin and Squad Leader Hanji as soon as you can.”

Levi bid Farlan and Isabel farewell for the night, and he guided his horse back into its stall before he and Eren left the stables. Once they did, the two of them slowly made their way through the castle, towards Commander Erwin’s office. Levi’s torch lit their way outside, though it was hardly necessary once they entered the main keep. Burning torches set in sconces on the walls at regular intervals ensured that. They made their way to the upper floors of the keep, until they stopped at one of the doorways. A pair of voices, both of them familiar to Levi, could be heard through the door. Levi knocked on the door, announcing his presence, before opening the door to Commander Erwin’s office.

“It took us two damn weeks to get home, but here we are. You’ll be happy to know my mission was successful, and that Eren will be safe from this point on.” Here Levi met Eren’s eyes, subtly informing Erwin and Hanji that Eren was the one he had rescued. They stood in front of Erwin’s desk, Hanji standing off to their right. Erwin himself was seated behind the desk; a tall blond man with piercing blue eyes.

Hanji ran a hand through their long brown hair, clearly exhausted and frustrated. “If only my mission had been half as successful as yours.” Hanji sighed. “I spent day and night looking for the other dragon that ravaged Stohess, but with no luck. I _knew_ there was a dragon in the area I was searching, but I never saw so much as a scale!”

Eren’s curiosity was piqued by Hanji’s words. “Wait! You mean you know where Annie might be!? She’s a dragon shifter, like me, and Levi promised that you’d help me find her. She’s my friend, and I’ve been worried about her ever since we got separated.”

It was then that Erwin and Hanji truly _looked_ at Eren. Took in the sight of a dragon shifter, a myth suddenly made real before their eyes. They knew he was not fully human, saw it plainly in Eren's wings, tail, and scales. But for all that, they had no cruel words to say. Would have none. Eren was someone they had sought to protect, and they would continue to do so for as long as they were able.

And give Eren comfort and reassurance, as well. 

Warmth shone in Hanji’s brown eyes, and if it weren’t for Eren’s fears, he might have been reassured. “Don’t worry, Eren.” Hanji’s voice was calm, soothing, even. A smile spread across their face. “Your friend Annie is alive, I know that much. We’ll help you find her, and the two of you will be reunited soon enough.”

Erwin spoke to Eren next, regarding him with icy blue eyes. There seemed to be no cruelty directed towards him from either Erwin or Hanji. Strange, that. “You’ve suffered greatly at the hands of the Military Police and Sina’s Monarchy.” Erwin’s voice was heavy with sadness and regret. “But I promise, the Survey Corps will protect you, Eren, for as long as you stay here. And until you return to the safety of your home. I, Erwin Smith, swear it.”

At this, Erwin reached across his desk, holding out his hand for Eren to shake. Eren reached forward, firmly shaking Erwin’s hand. A wave of further unease washed over him as he did so, coupled with the certainty of knowing what Erwin must be thinking after touching his scales. What’s more, Levi seemed to be studying him closely. He hadn’t noticed anything, had he?

Soon enough, the meeting was over, and Levi guided Eren to one of the private rooms in the castle. When he opened the door to Eren’s room, he saw an expression of surprise flit across the dragon shifter’s face. “Levi… is this…”

Clearly, Eren hadn’t expected to be offered his own private room, if the expression on his face was anything to go by. “It’s yours, Eren. For as long as you stay here. There’s a private bath through the door to the left, and a wardrobe full of whatever clothes you may need. I’ll see about getting them altered to accommodate your wings and tail tomorrow. Is there anything else you need?”

Eren shook his head. “No, there’s not. Not now, anyway.” He paused, before speaking once more. “And… Thank you, Levi.”

Levi smiled once more, meeting Eren’s beautiful green eyes. “You’re welcome. If there’s anything you need, feel free to ask. And… good night, Eren.”

With that, the two parted ways for the night. Eren, closing the door to his room behind him. And Levi, leaving for his own quarters, hoping for a peaceful night’s rest.

*****

As he made his way to his quarters, Levi’s thoughts were far from idle. His thoughts had focused on Eren’s reaction to meeting his friends just moments ago. The amount of worry that crept into his mind increased the more he considered this fact. Truly, there had been no reason for Eren to look as anxious or worried as he had. A small amount of anxiety would be no reason for concern; that was normal in new situations, or when meeting new people. But Eren had been on edge; acting as though Erwin, Hanji, Farlan, or Isabel might turn on him at any moment.

At that moment, Levi considered one possibility, as unlikely as it seemed.

Except… Eren had seemingly recovered from that terrible act of cruelty. Had not given any indication that anything was wrong with him since that incident. Was it possible that Levi had been wrong?

It was something to consider, at least. For now, Levi would continue to watch over Eren, to keep him safe. And attempt to figure out whether his new-found suspicion was indeed correct. If it was, Levi simply hoped he would be able to give Eren the comfort he needed.


	8. Seeking Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really inspired to write this fic lately. Which is how I managed to write this chapter so quickly. So, I hope you enjoy reading it. :)

It had been two days since Levi had returned to the Survey Corps Headquarters with Eren. That he had returned was almost to be expected. After all, few people would expect Levi to die on a routine mission such as that one.

But no one had expected Eren to return with him.

Dragons rescued by the Survey Corps frequently wanted little (or nothing) to do with humans after being rescued. Oh, they were thankful for it; that much, Levi knew to be true. But beyond giving thanks, they had little to say to their rescuers before disappearing into the wilderness. Levi didn’t blame them. After knowing of the abuse they had endured, how could he?

And that was on rescue missions that had been _successful_. The consequences of such failure were something Levi dreaded thinking about. He had seen the consequences – lifeless eyes… scales and earth stained red with blood, _dragon_ blood – far too many times as a soldier.

A mission failed.

A life lost.

One time was too many, as far as Levi was concerned.

It made him even more thankful that he had found Eren in time. Had managed to convince the shifter to follow him to safety.

Speaking of Eren, once word had spread of Eren’s presence in the castle the morning after their return, the dragon shifter was a frequent topic of conversation among the soldiers. So frequent, that sometimes Eren appeared to be all they talked about. Like Levi, they were all amazed by the presence of Eren, a _dragon shifter_ , in the best of ways. He had overheard many a soldier marveling at Eren’s beauty, and admiring the incredible power he possessed. More than that, some of them had even begun reaching out to Eren, in an attempt to be his _friend_.

But for all that, Eren’s discomfort only seemed to be getting _worse_. It was becoming more evident in the way he acted around the other soldiers. How he avoided prolonged eye contact with others. The way he shifted from foot to foot, and the way he rubbed his arms nervously when others tried to talk to him. Eren tried to _avoid_ doing those things, it seemed. Tried to make it seem as though he was perfectly okay, and that nothing was wrong with him. As a result, Levi’s fear of his theory being correct only grew stronger the more he thought about it. He needed a bit more time to consider how to bring this up with Eren. Consider how he might set the dragon shifter’s mind and heart at ease.

And so, Levi strode through the corridors of the castle, intent on reaching Commander Erwin’s office, to ask for advice concerning Eren. Though not for reasons concerning Eren’s well-being; he would figure out what to do in _that_ situation soon enough.

This, though… This was something Levi _did not_ know how to approach. Asking for advice, then, appeared to be his only option.

Levi knocked on the door to Erwin’s office, intent on letting his friend know that he was _there_ rather than simply barging in unexpectedly. When the words “Come in” echoed through the closed door, Levi opened it, before closing it behind him.

Erwin looked up from the papers he was going over on his desk – plans for upcoming missions, no doubt – and took in Levi’s harried, frustrated appearance. Levi could also see the sunset through the window behind Erwin’s desk, painting the sky in shades of pink, orange, and purple. A beautiful sight, and one Levi found soothing.

“You look frustrated, Levi.” Erwin said with a knowing smile. “Would you like some tea? If I remember correctly, it still helps calm your nerves.”

“Yes, I would.” Erwin reached for the kettle sitting on his desk, and an empty teacup. “Along with some advice.”

“And what kind of advice do you need?”

Levi sighed. “Romance advice.” Erwin nodded, encouraging him to proceed. “Concerning Eren.”

Surprise spread across Erwin’s features. Clearly, this was _not_ what he had been expecting. “Now _that_ is unexpected. The fact that you brought Eren, a _dragon shifter_ , to safety was amazing enough. And if that weren’t enough, you also fell in love with him. May I ask how that happened?”

Erwin was genuinely curious. Levi could see that in his eyes and facial expression. Along with there being no harsh judgement about his rather… _unconventional_ love story.

“We spent two weeks alone together, as you know. When you spend that much time alone with someone… talking to them… getting to know them… after that, growing close to another person makes perfect sense.” Levi took a sip of his tea, savoring the taste of it. “As for falling in love with him, it just sort of… happened. I’d been admiring him _before_ realizing the love thing. Eren’s incredibly kind, and fucking gorgeous. I guess you could say I was doomed to fall in love with him from the start.”

Erwin’s laughter rang out through his office. “I don’t think I’d say _doomed_ , if I were you, Levi. After all, you’ve fallen in love, and that can hardly be a bad thing. True, it’s not every day that a human falls in love with a dragon shifter. And while no one in the Survey Corps would judge you harshly for it, undoubtedly, there are others who will.”

Levi had already been judged harshly for it. If only Erwin knew that his words had already come true.

After pausing to gather his thoughts, Erwin spoke again. “Have you said anything to Eren about this? From the way you look at him, your interest is clear to anyone who cares to see it.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Nothing, yet. What am I supposed to do? Ask to see his treasure hoard?”

“Well, maybe not _that_. Unless he _offers_ to show you his treasure hoard, of course.” After taking a sip of his own tea, Erwin continued to speak. “Hmmm… I’d just tell him, if I were you. Maybe you could walk with Eren to his room tonight, and tell him then. It’s the simplest way I can think of, and you’d both know whether the feeling is mutual. From there, what happens will be up to the two of you.”

Running a hand through his hair, Levi sighed. “It may not be that simple, Erwin. I have no idea whether he even feels the same way or not. And love… may mean something different to Eren, as a dragon shifter, than it does to me.”

That dragons had their own culture and language, Levi knew to be true. And he knew it was the same with dragon shifters. How could it not be? Even so, humans knew almost nothing about dragon culture, aside from the fact that it was different from human culture. After being enslaved and abused by humans for so many generations, why would dragons willingly share their culture with humans? Not only that, but any books containing knowledge of dragon culture, or information pertaining to dragon shifters, were banned by the Monarchy. Most copies of such books in the Kingdom of Sina had been burned long ago. If any copies of such texts still existed within the Kingdom’s borders, they would be incredibly rare, and likely well hidden by whomever possessed them.

As for cultural differences, well… Certainly, they would make his romance with Eren far different from those in the songs sung by bards, or passed down from generation to generation in the form of stories. Yet Levi was more than okay with that. He _wanted_ to learn about Eren’s home and culture. Wanted to love Eren as Eren loved him, should the dragon shifter return his feelings.

Unconditionally. With every bit of love in his heart and soul, and then some.

After considering Levi’s words carefully, trying to find the right thing to say, Erwin nodded. “You’re right, love most likely _will_ mean something different to Eren than it will to you. What the extent of those differences will be, I don’t know. But my advice remains the same. Tell Eren you love him, and learn whether he feels the same way. If he does… he’ll make you _happy_ , Levi. I can see it. You have the happiness of your friends, that’s true enough. But it’s clear that you also desire the happiness a lover can bring you, and that’s something you deserve.”

Levi smiled, showing his thanks the best way he could. “Thanks, Erwin. I’ll take your advice. I just hope everything works out.” Levi would be hurt if Eren didn’t return his feelings. Yet he would respect that, if things came to that point.

As Levi turned to leave his office, Erwin had little more to say than “Good luck”. Yet he believed that everything would work out, somehow. And that Eren and Levi would find happiness together. In their world, trapped in a seemingly endless struggle that they fought against all odds to win, they deserved all the happiness they could find. For Levi’s and Eren’s sake, Erwin hoped they would be able to keep that happiness, should they find it together.

*****

Night had fallen over the castle. Eren gazed at the twinkling stars overhead, admiring their beauty, and attempting to focus on that sight rather than the thoughts scurrying around like mice in his skull. It had worked, for a time. Here, in a secluded corner of the castle, on a warm night under the stars, Eren had almost felt at peace. He sat on some unused wooden crates, figuring no one would mind if he temporarily used them for that purpose.

Almost.

Yet the thoughts came back, as they always did, ever since Eren had experienced the cruelty of humans. Feeling their harsh words wound his heart and soul. Wounds no one could see, but wounds all the same. And things had only gotten worse, during the two days Eren had spent here so far. Every day, he could hear the other soldiers, most of whom he did not know, speaking of him. Speaking of how incredible it was that Corporal Levi had rescued a dragon shifter, along with bringing him back. Spoke of his beauty, and the immense strength he must possess, seemingly in _awe_ of Eren. Nevertheless, Eren knew that any acceptance from a human was too much to expect.

True, he had been treated with nothing but kindness ever since arriving here. Under better circumstances, he might have believed it whole-heartedly.

And then there was Levi, who he, against his better judgement, had fallen in love with. Levi, whose grey eyes and soft smile made his heart flutter at the thought of them. Eren had also wondered, on so many occasions, how it would feel to have Levi’s lips pressed against his own. Of course, that was not all. There were the _dreams_ , too. Dreams that Eren remembered little of, the parts that he remembered hazy, and somewhat obscured. But the meaning of them was crystal clear, even if he remembered very few of the details.

The dreams always involved himself and Levi, sharing a bed. Arousal always simmered in Levi’s eyes, as it burned beneath Eren’s skin. The two of them gazing at each other; love, lust, and complete adoration present in each other’s eyes. Frantically stripping off each other’s clothes, both desiring the contact of the other’s naked body against their own… Every night Eren had had those dreams, he had woken up, aroused and frustrated. Yet he had never bothered touching himself, bringing himself to orgasm. There was no point in it, not when it involved a fantasy that couldn’t possibly come to fruition. Not when Eren knew Levi would be disgusted by the sight of his nude form, by seeing the full extent of his non-human features.

Still, Eren’s dreams persisted, try as he might to prevent them. And still he thought of how wonderful it would feel to have Levi gaze upon his naked body, and whisper that every inch of him was beautiful and perfect. Unlikely, yet still something he dreamed of.

Leather boots scuffed against the ground, and Eren turned in the direction of the sound the moment he heard it. The boots were familiar, along with the person who wore them. By the look on Levi’s face, it almost seemed as if he had been looking for Eren.

A warm smile graced Levi’s features. “It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?”

It _was_ , and was the reason Eren sat here under the stars. “Yeah. It is.” Eren whispered those words, not wanting to shatter the peace and serenity of this moment.

Eren looked over at Levi, then. Levi adjusted his cravat, and cleared his throat. “I actually came here to find you. Will you walk with me? I could use the company.”

Eren nodded in agreement, and slid off the crates, his wings rustling as he did so. As Eren walked alongside Levi, the claws on his toes scraped sharp lines in the soil, and he could hear the slithering sound of his scaly tail moving across the ground. Yet more ways to remind Eren of just how non-human he was in comparison to Levi. More ways to remind Eren of the things Levi would not love about him. That _no_ human would love about him.

Not trusting himself to speak, Eren chose to remain quiet. Yet Levi seemed fine with that, choosing to walk alongside Eren in silence. It was warm, and quiet, and what few soldiers remained awake would soon be drifting off to sleep. A perfect time for Levi to take Eren on a private stroll through the castle grounds, all the while pondering the confession he would soon make. Soon, very soon, Eren would know that Levi was in love with him. And Levi would know whether Eren’s feelings matched his. This was something new, something Levi had never experienced before for himself. He shivered in anticipation of what was to come, though thankfully not enough for Eren to notice.

Eren would know of Levi’s feelings soon enough. Better to not let his nerves overwhelm him before he had a chance to confess his feelings. In keeping with Erwin’s advice, Levi had chosen to confess his feelings tonight. To prevent himself from over-thinking the matter more than he already had, and to give both himself and Eren a chance to speak of whatever feelings they had for each other. Having finally entered the castle itself, leaving the outdoors behind, Levi felt the nerves in his gut coil tighter. Taking a deep breath, Levi centered himself. Centered his emotions. A wave of calmness, cool and soothing, washed over Levi, then.

Yes, he could do this.

He _would_ do this.

Before they knew it, the two of them had stopped in front of Eren’s bedroom door. Exactly where Levi had planned to guide him all along.

Eren turned to face Levi, then; a puzzled expression on his face. “Levi, I appreciate the offer, but why did you walk me to my room? I could have walked here alone, you know.” And Eren could have. He was certain Levi knew that. Why, then, would Levi go out of his way to find him and walk with him to his room?

Levi only smiled at Eren’s words. A soft smile, full of warmth and love. Love that Eren would know of, in only a matter of moments. Then, Levi raised a hand, and gently cupped one side of Eren’s face. Eren’s skin was much warmer than his own, likely due to the fact that he was a dragon shifter. Soft, too, and Levi soon found himself brushing the pad of his thumb across Eren’s cheekbone, as well.

“Levi?” Eren _wanted_ to say more, but the words simply wouldn’t come out, no matter how much he wanted them to. Levi’s touch was new, and so gentle, and Eren could only let out a slight gasp at the sensation. Right now, Eren could only focus on the feeling of Levi’s hand on his cheek, on Levi’s thumb lightly caressing his cheekbone. On Levi’s tender expression, and the warmth shining in his grey eyes.

Before Eren could figure out what all those emotions truly meant, Levi spelled them out for him. “Eren, I…” This was it. Time to say how he truly felt, to trust Eren with his heart. “ _I love you_.” The words escaped as a low whisper, yet their presence was unmistakable in the silence of the torch-lit hall.

Upon hearing those three words, Eren inhaled a sharp breath. This… this was far more than he had ever expected. Here Levi was, confessing his love, placing his heart in Eren’s hands. Yet for all the tenderness and love etched into Levi’s entire being, and the sweetness of this moment, there was a bitter taste, as well. Bitter, because Eren knew that Levi could not possibly love him exactly as he is. Despite the confession. Despite everything, really. Against all odds, Levi had still confessed his love.

And when those feelings were mutual, it only made sense to confess your own feelings in return. “Levi… I… love you, too.”

Eren found his eyes slowly drifting shut, while he leaned ever closer to Levi by the moment. Could see Levi doing the same. When their eyes closed, their lips met shortly afterwards. Warm, and soft, and they both shivered at the sensation. It was a long, lingering kiss, and Eren mourned the loss when they finally broke apart. He hoped this would not be the only kiss he and Levi shared.

But then Levi took one of Eren’s hands into one of his own, and Eren felt his body tense, like a tightly drawn bowstring. Levi was holding his hand, and could feel Eren’s scales against his skin. Could truly feel how different the two of them were. _He must hate the way my scales feel. I bet he wishes my hands were perfectly human, like his own._

How wrong Eren was. Levi loved the feeling of Eren’s hand in his own, and knowing that Eren’s scales _were_ as smooth as they looked. Yet Eren looked tired, so the two of them unfortunately had to part ways for the night. “Good night, Eren.” The words held a new warmth to them, now that their feelings were out in the open. “Sleep well, love.”

With that, Levi released Eren’s hand, and began to walk toward his own quarters. Though not before watching Eren enter his own room, the door closing behind him. Levi’s entire being was suffused with a new warmth, and he truly _did_ revel in it. Having one’s love turn out to be mutual did that to a person. Except… there was one thing that was off about their love confession.

Eren’s reaction when Levi held his hand. He’d tensed up, and _fear_ , of all things, had been plain to see in his expression for a split second. Realization dawned on Levi in that moment, and he knew that his theory had been right. Eren had not been okay in the time since his abuse at the hands of the Military Police. Those cruel words had wounded him, and in the absence of comfort, the wound had festered. Had grown worse with each passing day, and… How had he not realized this sooner?

_Oh, Eren…_ Levi needed to give Eren comfort, and care. Take him some place where he could rest, and they could spend time alone together. Where Levi could heal Eren’s emotional wounds with gentle hands and gentler words.

He knew, in that moment, what he needed to do. First, he would need to talk to Erwin and Hanji, to explain the situation, and request some time off to spend with Eren. Once they knew the whole story, Levi was certain they’d grant their approval. After all, they cared about Eren’s well-being, too. That would have to happen in the morning, though. Levi knew they were both asleep at the moment, and he did not wish to wake them up. Besides, he needed to sleep on this. Consider just how he wanted to approach Eren about this, once his plan was approved.

Tomorrow, Levi would speak to Eren about his realization. One way or another, he would show Eren how much he loved him. And help his wounds heal.


	9. Choices Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that? Another chapter! I really hope my inspiration to work on this fic sticks around for a while. :)

By mid-morning of the following day, Levi had finalized his plans. He knew how he planned to approach Eren. Where he planned to spend time with Eren, alone, should the dragon shifter agree to it. One way or another, Levi would show Eren that he loved Eren as he was, and would never think the way the Military Police did. That _no one_ in the Survey Corps would think that way. It was understandable if some of the soldiers were a little wary of Eren’s incredible power, at least in the beginning. Even so, Levi knew that they would not remain wary for long, especially after getting to know him.

First, he made his way to Hanji’s lab. Being a mage, Hanji spent much of their time researching magic. Searching for new spells to learn, and training any recruits who were strong in magic. After all, strength in magic didn’t count for much if one did not know any spells, _or_ how to use them effectively.

Upon opening the door to Hanji’s lab, Levi was greeted with the scents of paper and ink, along with the sight of how _messy_ the lab was. Specifically, at the sight of books and scrolls covering every available surface, seemingly placed there without rhyme or reason. Yet Levi knew that there was some sort of organization in this chaos, since Hanji could find whatever they were looking for with perfect ease, whenever they needed to find it.

He found Hanji bent over a massive tome, and surrounded by several other books and scrolls. Several orbs of yellow light, the result of one of Hanji’s spells, hovered in the air over the table, illuminating the space. And they would, until Hanji stopped maintaining the magic. Soon enough, Levi was close enough that he could make out the text of the book Hanji was reading, as well as the other closed books and scrolls on the table.

And make out the one thing they all had in common. “Illusion magic? I thought you were focused on teaching offensive magic right now.” Both were useful in their own ways, but wasn’t it better to focus on teaching one type of magic at a time?

Hanji turned to face him, then, clearly not startled by Levi’s unexpected visit. “No, I’m still teaching offensive magic.” They sighed, and adjusted their glasses. “I’m actually trying to find out how Annie managed to avoid being found when I searched for her.”

Ah, so that explained things. “And you think she hid by using illusion magic.”

Hanji rubbed their forehead, exhaustion evident in their brown eyes. “I do, though I don’t know the exact type of illusion magic she’s using to conceal herself. It would make finding her and getting her to safety much easier if I did.” Illusion magic or no, the possibility of Annie being found by the Military Police still existed, slim though it was. All the more reason to find her as soon as possible. “Whatever sort of illusion magic she’s using, it must be a powerful one. Hmmm… Maybe you could ask Eren if he knows what kinds of magic Annie knows? If he does, we could conduct another search for Annie sooner.”

“Since they seem to be good friends, there’s a strong possibility he might know.” Levi crossed his arms. “But that’s not the exact reason I came to talk to you. However, what I came to talk to you about _does_ concern Eren.”

Hanji frowned. “Levi, is Eren okay? Did something bad happen to him since you met?”

Hanji would soon find out how right they were. “No, he’s not okay. As for discussing it… Erwin needs to hear this, too. Will you follow me to his office? He’s bound to be there at this time of day.”

Hanji nodded in agreement, dispelling the orbs of light before following him. The two of them walked swiftly, in silence. The sooner Levi spoke to Erwin and Hanji about what happened to Eren at Castle Utgard, and explained what he planned to do, the sooner Eren’s heart would be at ease.

As soon as he and Hanji reached Erwin’s office, he knocked, before opening the door. Once he and Hanji had passed through the doorway, Levi swiftly closed it behind him. Their entrance, along with the serious expression on Levi’s face, meant that Erwin’s undivided attention was focused on the two of them.

“It’s serious, isn’t it?” Erwin’s tone encouraged him to speak.

Levi and Hanji seated themselves in the two chairs in front of Erwin’s desk, before Levi spoke. “It is. And it concerns Eren. I need a favor from both of you, and… I think it’s best if I tell you what happened, first.” Erwin nodded, encouraging Levi to proceed. “When I found Eren, he’d been hiding out in the dungeons of Castle Utgard, a ruined castle north of Stohess. Long story short, I said I’d help him find Annie, and he agreed to follow me here. We were just about ready to leave, when the Military Police found us.”

Here Levi had to pause, to prepare himself for the next part of the story. While Hanji and Erwin listened in rapt attention, the words stuck in the back of his throat. Even so, Levi forced them out, because they _needed_ to know the whole story to understand why he was making this request. “There were fifty soldiers in the squad, and even though we were greatly outnumbered, they didn’t try to kill us right away. In fact, they had no clue Eren was a dragon shifter. So they…” Levi drew in a shaking breath. “They said _horrible_ things about him. That he was disgusting… and ugly… and… Nothing more than a dumb animal… All because he looks different.” The last words were a strained whisper, but in the silence of the room, Levi might as well have been shouting.

Then, he took in Erwin and Hanji’s expressions. Appropriately, they were horrified at the abuse Eren had endured. Abuse they all _knew_ he did not deserve. Yet still they remained silent, sensing that Levi had more to say.

“We fought the Military Police shortly after that, and won, as you already know. I tried to talk with Eren then, to reassure him that I didn’t think the same way the Military Police did. He snapped at me, telling me he was fine, and to drop it. Then, Eren told me that he heard me stand up to those shit-stains shortly before the fight. I assumed he was telling the truth, and that he was fine, or going to be.”

Erwin spoke, then. “So all along, he was hurt by their abuse, and kept it hidden…”

Levi nodded. “He was. Still is hurt, actually, as much as he tries to hide it. It wouldn’t surprise me if he assumes we all think the same way the people who abused him do, and that he thinks we’re just waiting to hurt him.” Levi did nothing to conceal the sadness in his voice, in his body language.

Hanji added their own voice to the discussion, then. “So _that’s_ why you wanted to meet with both of us. You plan on doing something to help Eren.”

“As for what I plan on doing, it depends on whether Eren agrees to it. If he agrees, I’ll take him to my cabin out in the forest, southeast of the castle. I’d like to spend a week with him there. To give him the comfort he needs, and to help him see that we really do accept him as he is.”

Erwin smiled. “Of course you can, Levi. I can tell that you both need this.” A realization dawned on Erwin’s face, then. “Last night, you took my advice and confessed to Eren, didn’t you? If I’m right, your feelings turned out to be mutual. And that’s when you realized what was wrong with him.”

“You’re right. Eren and I are in love with each other, and we’re together now. Last night, after we confessed, was when I realized what was wrong.”

Hanji’s eyes went wide at what they just heard. “Wait, in love? Levi! You didn’t tell me you were in love with Eren!” A brilliant smile spread across their face. “I’m happy for both of you, though. In fact, I have a feeling everything will work out just fine.”

Levi smiled. “So that’s it, then? I have your approval?”

“You have our approval. Support him, and help him heal. We’ll conduct another search for Annie when the two of you return.” Erwin was certain she’d be fine, wherever she was, until then. That was good. Levi didn’t want Eren to lose a friend, and he wouldn’t. Not as long as the Survey Corps was there to protect him, and those he held dear.

“And I’ll keep looking over the books and scrolls in my lab, to see if I can find out what sort of illusion magic she’s using to hide. Now, I think you have something important to do, isn’t that right?”

Their immediate approval was heartwarming, and Levi was grateful for Erwin and Hanji’s friendship. “Thank you.”

Levi stood, then, and departed from Erwin’s office. He moved swiftly, not wanting to waste any time. Very soon, he would find Eren, wherever he was in the castle; most likely outside, in some secluded corner, where he was unlikely to be found or disturbed. Would mention that he knew of the hurt Eren had been hiding ever since the two of them had left Castle Utgard. And then… Then, he would soothe Eren’s pain. And do everything he could to prevent that from happening again.

As for where Levi planned to take Eren… It was a cabin that he, with the help of his friends, had repaired after finding it about a year after joining the Survey Corps. Most likely, it had been a trapper’s cabin, before being abandoned and falling into disrepair. Not to the extent that it could not be repaired, of course. Ever since, Levi had used it as a retreat, of sorts, whenever he needed to spend time alone. There was something about being there, deep in the forest, that made him feel at peace. Not only that, but the cabin’s cellar was kept stocked with food, kept from spoiling by some rather creative enchantments on Hanji’s part. It was concealed by wards and illusion spells, as well, so that no one who might be an enemy to the Survey Corps could find it. Just as the castle was.

It was, in short, the perfect place for them to spend time alone.

Rounding the corner of one of the castle’s buildings, Levi found Eren sitting on the ground, near some unused wooden crates. It occurred to him, then, that this was the same place he had found Eren last night. Apparently, Eren came here regularly, if that was any indication. Eren’s large wings were spread wide to either side of him, and his eyes were closed. It almost appeared as though he were basking in the late morning sunlight. Had Levi not known what was going on inside Eren’s mind, he would have said Eren looked truly peaceful and happy in that moment.

Levi took a deep breath, to calm himself before speaking. “Eren.” He kept his voice calm, and quiet, so as not to startle his lover.

Eren’s eyes snapped open, and he turned to face in Levi’s direction, standing up as he did so. “Levi? What are you doing here? I thought you were doing other things.”

Now or never. “I was, before. And I’m here because we need to talk.”

Eren frowned, his brows furrowed. “Why? Is something wrong?”

Levi sighed, crossing his arms, while maintaining eye contact with Eren. “It’s about the abuse you endured from the Military Police at Castle Utgard. I _know_ it hurt you, and that it’s been hurting you worse with each day you don’t talk about it. I came here to talk to you, because I know how I can help you heal from what you went through.”

Eren glared, his expression twisting into a scowl. “This again? I _told_ you, I was fine. I’m _still_ fine. So you can stop fretting about me already.” Eren _did not_ need to deal with this. Did not _want_ to deal with this.

“No, you’re not fine. As much as you try to hide that something’s wrong, it’s obvious, given how you’ve been acting ever since we got here.” Levi raised a hand, running it through the short hair of his undercut. He made sure to speak the next words softly, in a tone meant to calm and soothe. “Eren, _I love you_. So please, just let me…”

Eren cut him off before he could finish. His wings snapped open, and his tail thrashed in irritation. “So you claim to love me? Fine, I get it, you love me. But I know you don’t love me as I am. I can’t believe it, not after everything the Military Police said about me.”

“Eren, _no_ … I…”

“ _Shut up!_ You think I’m a disgusting freak like they did, don’t you? You, and everyone else here, regardless of how well you’ve hidden it! And as for you loving me? Hah! I know you’d rather have me become completely human, like you, after you held my hand last night. Well, _guess what_ , Levi? I’ll never become completely human, the way you want me to be! There’s nothing that can make me that way, and there never will be. There’s… not…” Eren’s vision began to blur, and his eyes clenched shut. Hot, salty tears began to trickle down his cheeks, and he was powerless to stop them.

Levi was stunned. Eren truly _did_ think he wasn’t loved and accepted. To the extent that he thought Levi wanted to _change him_? To make him _completely human_? Those thoughts had never crossed Levi’s mind, not once. The very _thought_ of such a thing disgusted him, and he was incredibly grateful that such a thing would never be possible. Because Levi was utterly entranced by Eren’s beauty, and had accepted him as he was from the moment they met. And Levi always would consider Eren beautiful, every single inch of him.

Levi walked forward, step by step. The sound of Eren’s sobs tore at his heart, yet they were wounds he accepted gladly. Because they meant he cared, and only strengthened his resolve to heal Eren’s wounded heart. Show him that he truly was loved, draconian features and all, and that he needn’t worry about anyone here wishing that he could get rid of them.

Once Levi was close, he raised his hands, and cupped Eren’s face in them. Felt the heat of his skin, and the wetness of his tears. Tears that still flowed from eyes that were still clenched shut. Then, Levi gently began to wipe Eren’s tears away with his thumbs. Let Eren feel the care, and love, with which he was being touched. Slowly, ever so slowly, Eren’s sobs began to diminish, eventually becoming sniffles. His expression began to relax, too, as Eren gradually allowed himself to receive the comfort Levi offered.

Eren’s eyes, shining with unshed tears, opened once he stopped crying. And he was met with the sight of Levi, gazing into his eyes. Open, unguarded, and radiating love and care, with a tender smile on his face. His hands still cradled Eren’s face, too, and Eren gasped at the sensation.

“I’m here, Eren. You’ll be okay, I promise.” Levi allowed the love he felt to fill his voice. He wasn’t angry at Eren for lashing out the way he had. Wouldn’t be angry. People sometimes snapped at others when they were hurt, either physically or emotionally. And anger wouldn’t heal Eren’s pain; rather, Levi knew that would only make it worse.

“Levi… Why are you doing this?” Eren’s voice was a bit hoarse, and each word wavered. It was almost as if Levi loved him, unconditionally. Loved everything about him. That couldn’t _really_ be possible… could it?

“I told you, and I’ll tell you again. _I love you_ , Eren. Exactly as you are. You’re perfect.”

Eren lowered his gaze, though not so much that he completely broke eye contact with Levi. “You say that… But… you don’t know how much of me isn’t completely human. If you did…” _You’d hate what you saw, no… you’d be disgusted by it. Yet somehow, I still dream of you loving that sight. How ridiculous…_

Levi’s thumbs lightly brushed over Eren’s cheekbones, then. “Then, Eren… Will you let me show you, just how much I love you?”

“Show me?”

“Yeah. I made arrangements for us to stay at my cabin for a week. It’s in a clearing deep in the forest to the southeast of here. If we went, I’d spend the week doing just that. Showing you that I love you exactly as you are… Helping you heal…” Levi took a deep breath. “Will you go there with me?” There it was. Levi had laid his request out between them, plain to see. Now, it was up to Eren to decide whether or not they would go.

Eren hadn’t been expecting this, either. If Eren agreed, it was almost certain that Levi would learn the extent of his draconian features, at least partially. Maybe even fully. The thought of Levi’s reaction terrified him, because he feared that his lover, the man who’d just laid his heart bare before him, would have nothing but cruel things to say. But then… Eren allowed himself to think, once more, of Levi loving the sight of his naked body. Those grey eyes shining with wonder at the sight of such beauty before him. Levi, murmuring praises against his skin and scales, while loving the feel of both against his bare skin. Making him _moan_ in pleasure, while his eyes and voice went dark with lust, though not in the absence of love.

It was then that Eren made his decision. He hoped, with everything in him, that it was the right one.

“I’ll go with you, Levi. I’ll let you show you how much you love me.” Eren’s voice was a shaky whisper, but in that quiet corner of the castle, the words rang out like a thunderclap.

Levi lowered his hands from Eren’s face, then, wordless relief flowing through him. He was about to propose that they go to the stables, so that he could saddle his horse for their departure, when Eren scooped him up into a bridal carry. Levi flung his arms around Eren’s neck in response.

“Eren, what are you doing? I was about to say that we should go to the stable, so I can saddle my horse.” He certainly wasn’t complaining about being this close to Eren, though. No, not complaining at all.

“I was thinking I could fly us there, if it’s okay with you.”

“Then fly us there, my dear dragon.”

With Levi’s approval, Eren crouched, and spread his wings. A split second later, he took off, leaving the ground behind. This time was different, though. This time, he had Levi’s arms wrapped around his neck, and held him close. To let him know that he would not fall, not while Eren held him. Yet there was nervousness of what was to come, that grew a little more with each beat of his wings. But Eren would not change his mind, not now. He had made his decision, and he would stick with it, no matter what the outcome.

At the same time, Levi’s heart raced in his chest, as he felt the ground fall away beneath them. Felt the rush of wind against his skin, and heard the beat of Eren’s leathery wings as they climbed higher and higher into the sky. Most of all, he felt the relief from before, coupled with an intense happiness. Soon, very soon, they would arrive at his cabin. Faster than they would have if travelling on horseback. And once they arrived… Eren would know, without a doubt, that Levi truly loved him as he was.

With that, Eren angled his wings, and flew off to the southeast, as fast as his wings could carry him. Toward whatever would happen, once he was well and truly alone with his new lover.


	10. The Truth of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter yet. Which is why it took me so long to write. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. <3

Once Eren left the castle behind, he focused only on the forest beneath him. Him, and Levi, whom he kept safe in his arms. To search for Levi’s cabin, and to help distract himself from what was to come. Nevertheless, Eren trembled in fear of what was to come. A fear and anxiety that grew little by little with each beat of his wings. Wings that he feared Levi did not love, along with his tail, and the scales and claws on his hands and feet. And that wasn’t even all of it. All of the things about him that weren’t fully human.

Things he knew Levi wanted to see, before the week was up. After all, Levi had said he intended to _show_ Eren how much he loved him. Well, what better way to do such a thing, than to see him fully nude, without gawking at him like he was some sort of freak? True, Levi had said he was perfect. Said it without an ounce of hesitation, as though he believed it whole-heartedly. As if he knew, without ever having seen what Eren looked like beneath his clothes.

And Levi… Levi was secure in Eren’s arms, his own arms wrapped around Eren’s neck. It was likely that he’d never flown like this, as far as Eren knew. But for all that, he was relaxed and pliant. His head rested against Eren’s shoulder, and his soft breaths tickled the exposed skin of Eren’s neck. Levi was _warm_ , too, in all the ways that mattered. It felt so… _right_ , to hold Levi in his arms like this. Eren hoped this would not be the only time he held Levi close. Because there were other ways to embrace a person, hold them, keep them close. Experiencing those with Levi, learning what they felt like together, would be a dream come true for Eren.

A dream that Levi shared, nestled safe as he was in Eren’s arms. Strong arms, and muscular, if what he could feel through Eren’s clothes was any indication. Arms that would keep him safe, should he ever need protecting. That would hold him close in a lover’s embrace, a wave of warmth washing over him, and Eren as well. At least, that was how Levi hoped things would work out. Because he felt loved and safe, wholly and unconditionally, in his new-found relationship with Eren. A different sort of love and safety than what he felt from his friends and comrades. Soon, very soon, Levi would show Eren that _he_ was loved that way, as well.

After some time, Eren felt a pulse of magic flow over him, soothing, like cool water. He knew, based on his study of magic, that he’d flown through a ward. And shortly after that, he flew over a clearing, deep within the heart of the vast forest that surrounded the Survey Corps Headquarters. When he saw the cabin situated in the center of it, Eren knew he had found their destination. He folded his wings slightly, to begin his descent, and slowly began to circle the clearing as he glided towards the ground. Eren knew he could have landed faster by folding his wings and going into a steep dive, racing towards the ground at an incredible speed, snapping his wings open shortly before crashing. Knew, because he’d done that many times, both in this form and his dragon form. But he would not do so now, not when he carried someone so precious to him.

Close to the ground, Eren’s emerald wings beat at a steady tempo, so that he could maintain his balance while landing. Easy enough, even when carrying Levi in his arms. Grasses and other plants brushed against Eren’s bare, scaled feet as he finally touched the ground. Levi’s arms unwound themselves from his neck as he set his lover down. But Eren was not focused on Levi, not at the moment. Instead, he took in the sight of the clearing around him. Multitudes of wildflowers, in a dizzying array of colors, bloomed in the clearing. Breathing deep, Eren inhaled the scent of the flowers; there were so many blooming that he did not have to come close to any individual flower to smell them. Eren could hear the persistent _buzz_ of bees as well, along with the sweet, beautiful songs of birds from the surrounding forest. It was almost… peaceful.

“Well Eren, we’re here.” Levi’s warm, gentle voice broke the silence between them. It was only to be expected, really. After all, one of them would have had to speak, eventually.

Not knowing what to say, in that moment, Eren simply nodded, before beginning to walk alongside Levi towards the entrance of the cabin. It was old, that much was certain, but clearly well-maintained. From the outside, at least, given that the log walls and wooden roof were not damaged at all. Certainly, the same would be true of the inside, as well. In addition, there was a well in front of the cabin, one that appeared to see regular use, if its condition was anything to go by.

Slowly, ever so slowly, they came closer towards the entrance to the cabin. With every step forward, every second that passed. Eren’s heart began to beat nervously, but he succeeded at keeping his breathing calm and steady, unlikely as he thought that would be. Yet all those actions were for naught, when Levi knew of the fear inside him. What would happen, once the door was opened, and they crossed its threshold, closing it behind them?

Eren did not know, other than that Levi intended to show him how much he loved him. But Eren had a feeling he would soon find out. For good or for ill, he would find out. As for what would happen after that… only time would tell.

All too soon, they stood directly in front of the wooden door. As they did, Eren saw Levi reach beneath his cloak, and withdraw a key from one of the pockets of his jacket. The key was attached to a leather cord, and clearly meant to fit the lock on the door. Levi inserted the key into the lock, turned it, and the door unlocked, as it had so many times before. The hinges creaked as he opened the door, and he crossed its threshold first. Then, he turned back to face Eren, who hesitated on the other side of the doorway. Levi smiled, softly, encouragingly, in an attempt to soothe the fear he saw in Eren’s beautiful green eyes, and his tense body posture. Try as Eren might to continue hiding those fears, Levi _saw_ them, now that he knew they were there.

After a moment’s hesitation, Eren followed him inside, closing the door behind him, behind _them_ , with a soft click. When he did, Eren took in the sight of the room in front of him, while Levi busied himself with removing his cloak, jacket, and boots and socks. There was a large fire pit in the center of the room, with a long cooking spit positioned over it, along with a sizeable stack of firewood positioned to the left of the doorway. The door was positioned in the center of the room, and there were windows to either side of it, as well as a large window on the far wall in front of him. Many small cabinets lined the walls of the main living area, likely containing cookware, dishes, and other such necessities. There were shelves attached to the left wall, as well, with many stone jars positioned on them. Perhaps they contained spices, or something else. Eren could not tell. A trap door, likely leading to a cellar, was discretely positioned in the far left corner of the room. Finally, there were two doors leading away from this room, one on the right wall and one on the left.

The cabin had a cozy atmosphere, for all that it had not been occupied in some time. Yet that did not set Eren’s mind at ease.

“Well, here we are. Home sweet home, at least for the next week.” Levi had finished removing the afore-mentioned articles of clothing. “So, what do you think, Eren?”

“It’s… _nice_ , here.” It _was_. Something deep inside Eren told him that. Told him that he was safe with Levi, and accepted, in spite all of his fears.

Levi nodded, a soft smile on his face. Then, Levi gestured to the door on the left wall. “There’s a bathtub through there. Along with soap, and everything else you’ll need. And there’s an outhouse behind the cabin, since I _know_ you were wondering where you’d be taking a shit.”

Well, Eren had been wondering about that. It was good to know that he’d be able to fulfill his basic needs, at least partially. His emotional needs, on the other hand… _those_ , he wasn’t sure about.

Levi did not dwell on that, though. Nor did Eren. Upon seeing Levi walk towards the door on the right wall, Eren followed him. With each step, Eren could hear the light scrape of his claws against the smooth wooden floorboards. Truly, there was no way to avoid reminding Levi of his differences.

Opening the door revealed a bedroom. A large bed stood in front of them, the headboard facing the opposite wall. The bed was piled high with large, fluffy pillows, and adorned with what appeared to be incredibly soft sheets. Clearly a bed designed to cater to the comfort of whoever slept in it. Upon entering the room shortly after Levi, Eren saw a large window on the wall to his left, as well. The early afternoon sunlight shone through the window, shafts of light illuminating the dust motes floating in the air. Wanting some sort of a distraction from his thoughts, Eren walked over to the window, and gazed at the wildflowers blooming outside.

Yet it appeared he would not remain distracted for long. “This room is yours, Eren. If you want it, of course.” He turned to face Levi, who was walking his way.

“But… there’s only one bed in the room. No, in the whole cabin. Where are you going to sleep?” _You can’t just sleep on the floor for an entire week…_

Levi shook his head, laughing slightly. “No, I won’t be sleeping on the floor. Well, not quite, anyway. There’s bedrolls, blankets, and pillows stored in the cabinets in the other room. So, I’ll sort of be sleeping on the floor, but… I’m okay with that. I want you to be comfortable, Eren.” _Though I wish we could share this bed. You and me, together. But you might not be comfortable with that yet. That’s okay; I’ll wait as long as I need to for you to be comfortable with things, Eren._

Levi was standing in front of him now, so close. Another step or two, and they would be pressed up against each other, with not a bit of space between them. They could embrace each other, too, in such a position. In that moment, Eren imagined pulling Levi into a lover’s embrace. Having Levi go willingly, resting his head against Eren’s shoulder, pulling Eren into an embrace in turn. Eren’s heart fluttered nervously, and his eyes began to shift about the room, focused on anywhere but Levi. The anxiety Eren currently felt had roiled in his gut ever since their departure, and its intensity had only increased since.

Raising a hand, Levi cupped Eren’s cheek, and lightly ran his thumb back and forth over the shifter’s cheekbone. Levi gazed into Eren’s green eyes, which were wide with fear. Fear of what was to come, Levi knew. Yet there was also a small amount of hope. Hope that what Levi had claimed was sincere and genuine. That Levi really did love him as he was. Would love him as he was, even after seeing _all_ of him.

Slowly, Levi moved his hand from Eren’s cheek to cradle the back of his head, never once breaking the contact between them. Felt the soft brown strands of hair against his hand, while Eren shivered at his touch. Then, Levi began to lean closer, ever so slowly, his eyes half-way closed. And Eren did accept Levi’s request, allowing his lover to pull him into the first of a series of light kisses. Eren’s lips were warmer than his own, the way they had been during their first kiss. Their warmth sent a small trail of pleasure racing up Levi’s spine, along with Eren’s breath tickling his face.

Then, Levi raised his other hand, to cup Eren’s shoulder. Moved his hand back and forth, feeling the fabric shift under his touch. Mapped out the strong muscle of the shoulder he cupped, all while continuing to exchange light, gentle kisses with Eren. While he began to card his fingers through Eren’s hair, lightly running the tips of his fingers over his scalp. Then, Levi moved his hand _down_ , until his hand rested on Eren’s side. Levi paid careful attention to Eren’s reactions, searching for any indication that he might wish to slow down, or stop altogether. So far, Levi had seen none, yet nonetheless, he remained attentive. Eren had made no move to touch him yet, though Levi would not rush him in that, or in anything else.

After letting his hand rest against Eren’s side for a moment, Levi began to move his hand downward. Slowly, at an almost glacial pace. He and Eren had pulled away from kissing, for now. Eren’s eyes remained closed, his breathing steady, while Levi’s other hand continued to move through his hair. While he continued to move his hand down Eren’s side, mapping out the contours of his lover’s body through his clothes. From what he could feel, Eren was strong, and muscular. Perfect in every way, though Levi did not need to see what lay beneath Eren’s clothes to know that. He wanted to, though. To prove to Eren the sincerity of his words. And to admire Eren in all the ways he could; yes, that, too.

Eventually, Levi’s hand came to rest against the hem of Eren’s shirt. Taking a deep breath, he moved the hand that had been running through Eren’s hair to cup his cheek again. Eyes closed, breathing steady, Eren looked almost peaceful. Content, as though no worries clouded his mind. Levi knew better, though. Knew, and would do everything he could to set Eren’s mind and heart at ease. With that thought in mind, Levi carefully slipped his hand beneath Eren’s shirt…

Only for his hand to come in contact with _scales_ instead of _skin_. He gasped and let out a slight “Ah”, when his hand came to rest on Eren’s side just above his hip, marveling at the fact that scales were the _only_ thing he could feel.

As soon as he felt that touch, Eren’s eyes snapped open, going wide with fear. And his entire body became tense, his breathing becoming faster.

“Eren? Do you want me to stop?”

“No… It’s just… You’re touching my scales. You can feel _more_ of them. You…”

Levi sighed, and smiled softly, gazing into Eren’s eyes. “I am. And they feel so nice and smooth, so good to touch.” Eren’s scales were silky smooth, and Levi sighed at the sensation of feeling them beneath his hand. Then, he began to move his hand in small circles, in awe of the sensation. Along with feeling his heart overflow with happiness, at the fact that Eren was trusting him with this. Was _allowing_ it.

Eren remained silent, not having the words to say. This was not what he had expected, not at all. Levi could not see the scales he was touching, that much was true. Nor could he see their full extent. But Levi enjoyed touching them, touching _him_. The truth of that was written plain to see across his face, in every word he spoke. In his actions, too, as his hand moved in small circles, curiously touching and exploring the scales. Loving the way they felt against his skin. Eren shivered at the sensation, and felt his heart begin to race. This alone was more than Eren had ever expected, when he agreed to come here with Levi just a short while ago.

But that was not all. Eren could feel the tension slowly beginning to seep from his body, as well. If Levi had reacted positively to this… Then maybe, just maybe, he would accept the rest of him, too.

They both remained silent a while longer. “Eren…” Levi’s voice was a soft whisper, yet loud as it broke the silence between them. “I want to see you. See the scales I’m touching, and how beautiful they are.”

Eren considered Levi’s request. After considering it carefully, he spoke. “All right. I’ll let you see me.” His breath shook as he inhaled. “But… I want to see you, first.” Eren’s curiosity matched Levi’s. How could it not? He _had_ wondered about what Levi must look like beneath his clothes on multiple occasions, after all.

After caressing Eren’s cheek one last time, Levi removed his hand from Eren’s face. Slipped his hand from beneath Eren’s shirt. Taking both of Eren’s hands into his own, Levi raised them to his chest. “Go ahead.”

As Levi’s hands slipped from his own, Eren raised them higher, until they came into contact with the cravat at Levi’s throat. With shaking fingers, Eren loosened the silky fabric, until he had removed it in full, allowing it to fall to the floor at their feet. Then, Eren rested the fingertips of one hand against Levi’s throat. Feeling his warm, soft skin and the beat of his heart. Steadying himself, too. Reminding himself that Levi _enjoyed_ touching his scales, that he didn’t _want_ Eren’s hands to be human.

Not for long, though. Lowering his hands to the top button of Levi’s pristine white shirt, Eren loosened it. And then the next, and the next. Each pale wood button undone revealed more of Levi’s pale skin to Eren’s sight. Along with glimpses of the strong, defined muscles of Levi’s torso. Once the last button was undone, Eren slipped his shaking hands beneath the fabric of Levi’s shirt, to rest them on his shoulders, in order to slide the garment off. Levi shrugged his shoulders to assist, and the shirt fell away, leaving his torso bared to Eren’s sight. His touch, too, though Eren did not move his hands from where they rested on Levi’s shoulders.

Though Eren’s anxiety over how Levi would react once his _own_ shirt came off was still very much present, for now, it had been pushed to the back of his mind. And he had the sight before him to thank for it. The warmth and love in Levi’s grey eyes, along with the tender expression on Levi’s face, encouraged him to look and touch as he wished. Look Eren did, greedily drinking in the sight of Levi’s bare torso.

Levi was _beautiful_. Truly, there was no other way to describe him. His pale skin, marked here and there by silvery scars, was warm and smooth where Eren touched him. A stark contrast to the shimmering green scales covering Eren’s hands. It was a contrast Eren found appealing, though it was not the only thing. Levi’s muscles were strong and well-defined, and Eren found his gaze drifting downward. Mapping out the muscles of Levi’s chest, and then his stomach, with his eyes rather than his hands. Then, Eren focused on the trail of dark hair beneath Levi’s navel, following it to where it disappeared beneath his pants. A flash of heat bloomed low in Eren’s belly, as he thought about just _where_ the trail of hair led.

But he did not dwell on it. Not now, anyway. Levi raised his hands to press them against Eren’s chest, feeling the strong, well-defined muscles through the thin fabric. The knowledge of what was to come, and his fear of Levi’s reaction, took priority over an unexpected bit of arousal. Or maybe it _was_ expected, given the rather erotic dreams Eren had had concerning himself and Levi. But as erotic as his dreams were, they were just that. Dreams. And Eren knew that sometimes, reality could be far better than any dream.

He hoped, no matter how unlikely it seemed, that that would be the case today.

“You like what you see, don’t you, Eren?”

Eren nodded. “I _do_. You’re beautiful, Levi.”

Levi’s pride swelled at the compliment. It was heartening to know that Eren accepted what he saw. “And you’re beautiful, too, Eren. All of you. I’d like to prove those words now, if you’ll let me.”

A nod, and a trembling whisper. “Okay.”

It was bound to happen, Eren knew. And now the moment was here, far, _far_ sooner than he expected. Levi touching the scales on his side, and _enjoying_ it, was one thing. But _seeing_ them, _oh_ , _that_ was another thing all together. Eren knew no words could prepare Levi for the sight that awaited him. So he did the only thing he could, given the situation.

He allowed Levi to begin removing his shirt.

Levi moved his hands from their places on Eren’s chest, to trace around his sides, just under his arms. Finally, bringing each hand to settle on Eren’s back, beneath his wings. Levi could feel the leathery membranes of Eren’s wings, and rubbed each hand in small circles. To soothe him for what was to come, however much that small action might help.

Levi’s hands moved down Eren’s back in a slow, soothing caress, until they finally came to rest at the hem of his shirt, near the trailing edge of his wings. He would feel, with his fingertips, where Eren’s shirt was tied together under each wing. That small alteration, coupled with two well-placed cuts in the fabric, allowed Eren to wear the shirt without impeding the function of his wings. His pants (and likely underwear, too) had a similar alteration to accommodate his tail. Instead of tying only at the front, the way Levi’s pants did, Eren’s pants tied at the front _and_ back.

Such simple things, yet they made Eren’s life easier. As such, Levi was grateful for them.

Watching Eren carefully, in case he wished to stop, Levi undid the ties beneath Eren’s wings. One, then the other. It was simple, really. Like undoing the ties on his own pants.

When Eren felt Levi begin to loosen the first of the ties beneath his wings, he closed his eyes. Tried to keep his breathing steady, too, especially when Levi began to lift the hem of his shirt. Regretfully, Eren lifted his hands from Levi’s bare shoulders, to make it easier for his shirt to be removed. _This may be the only time I get to touch him like that, if he reacts badly…_

After what seemed like an eternity, Eren finally felt his shirt be fully removed, baring his torso to Levi’s sight. Heard the garment rustle softly as it fluttered to the ground…

Along with hearing a quiet gasp.

Levi’s eyes went wide, and he could not prevent a quiet gasp from escaping his lips at the sight before him. Along with his head and neck, Eren’s chest and stomach were covered in normal human skin, gloriously tanned in the sunlight. The rest of his upper body, though…

Eren’s shoulders, arms, hands, and sides were completely covered in shimmering green scales. He soon found himself walking around Eren, drinking in the view of his left side, and then his back. Levi soon saw that Eren’s back, too, was completely covered in scales. The front of his torso, too, beginning just below his navel, where the scales extended from his hips to begin covering that space in a sharp line from hip to hip. Upon feeling the scales on Eren’s hip, Levi had suspected they extended further than what he could feel.

But _oh_ , he had not expected them to cover Eren’s body to this extent. Eren was truly awe-striking and beautiful. The deep green scales of his upper body, all of them, glittering in the sunlight. Levi did not have the words to fully describe how beautiful Eren was. Instead of conveying how he felt through his words, Levi did so through his actions. He walked forward, closing the few steps that lay between them, and embraced Eren from behind. Pressed his front to Eren’s back, feeling the smoothness of his scales and the softness of his leathery wings against the bare skin of his chest and stomach, along with the heat of his body. Slipped his arms beneath Eren’s wings (and arms, too), to rest his hands against the tanned skin of his stomach, feeling the defined muscles there. Showed Eren that he embraced, loved, every part of him that he could see. Along with the parts of Eren that had not yet been bared to his sight.

Upon feeling Levi embrace him in such a way, Eren drew in a shocked breath, and he _shivered_ in Levi’s arms. Opened his eyes, and brought his hands up to rest atop Levi’s. Eren had been terrified of this moment, of showing Levi just how much of him was covered in scales, at least in part. Had been afraid that Levi would see the scales as something monstrous, too inhuman to love, despite how incredibly beautiful they made him. Yet as it turned out, Eren had nothing to fear. Levi’s quiet gasp had been one of admiration. His embrace, an embrace of love. The intensity of the emotions from this _alone_ was nearly enough to overwhelm Eren. But then… he felt something new.

Levi leaned closer, until he pressed his lips against some of the scales on Eren’s upper back, between his shoulders. And then another kiss, to more scales, followed by another after that. So he continued, peppering Eren’s shoulders with kisses, sighing at how smooth and warm they felt beneath his lips. Some of them open-mouthed, where Levi felt Eren’s scales beneath his tongue, as well. He could feel and hear Eren’s breathing beginning to grow heavy. Could hear the gasps and mewls of pleasure beginning to fall from Eren’s lips in a sweet chorus. Heat began to simmer beneath Levi’s skin, and he could feel his cock twitch, starting to swell. With how close they were, Levi _knew_ Eren could feel it through the layers of fabric still between them.

Under Levi’s lips and tongue, Eren fell to pieces. The fact that Levi loved the feel of his scales enough to map them out with his lips and tongue sent a bolt of pleasure racing down Eren’s spine. Pleasure and relief, too, and he couldn’t help the noises that fell from his lips. That was all well and good. Let Levi hear those sounds, so that he knew the pleasure and comfort he gave was _very_ well-received.

But then Eren could feel heat begin to pool in his groin, along with the stirrings of a familiar throbbing sensation. Felt what could only be Levi’s cock growing hard, beginning to press against his ass. His nerves returned then, though it was only to be expected. Especially when… when…

“Ah, _haahh_! Levi, wait. Stop!”

Levi’s ministrations stopped immediately, and he unwrapped his arms from around Eren’s waist, breaking the contact between them. Only briefly, though, as he placed his hands on Eren’s shoulders once he moved in front of him. To reassure Eren that he was _here_ , and that he wasn’t going anywhere. Unless Eren wanted him to, of course.

“Eren, what’s wrong? Did I do something you’re not comfortable with?”

Eren shifted nervously, lowering his gaze slightly. “No. You didn’t do anything wrong, Levi. And I want to keep going. It’s just…” Here went nothing. “That part of me is different, too.”

Eren’s final words were a whisper, yet Levi heard them all the same. In all honesty, he hadn’t given much thought to what Eren looked like between his legs before his lover mentioned it. After all, Levi had known since realizing his feelings that he loved Eren exactly as he was, and would continue to do so regardless of how many physical differences lay between them in the end.

So Levi raised his hands to Eren’s cheeks, and brought their lips together in a long, lingering kiss. When they finally pulled apart, he met Eren’s eyes again, and spoke. “Eren, _I love you_. And learning what you look like between your legs won’t change that. Not now. Not ever.”

Eren’s eyes widened by a small margin. “Then, does that mean you want to…?” _See **all** of me? _

Levi nodded, a reassuring smile on his face. “See you, yes. _All_ of you. That is… if you’ll let me.”

So far, Levi had accepted everything different he’d seen, without hesitation. “Look at me, then.” _All of me. Then I’ll know, for certain, that you love everything I am._

Eren raised a hand to the back of Levi’s head, running his fingers across the shorter hair of his undercut, the other coming to rest in the middle of Levi’s back. And Levi’s arms wrapped around Eren’s shoulders, before the two of them leaned in for yet another kiss. More passionate this time, though it was a slowly burning one. The sort of passion that was born of the slow exploration of each other’s bodies. Levi’s tongue slipped into Eren’s mouth, and he moaned softly at the heat of it, at the feel of Eren’s tongue tentatively brushing against his own.

As they turned, moving back towards the bed, Eren’s hands traced up and down Levi’s back. Mapping out the strong muscles there, and sighing at the feel of his hands moving over Levi’s skin. At how he felt Levi push into the touch, reveling in the feel of Eren beginning to explore his body.

Eren pulled, while Levi pushed, and they both toppled backwards on to the bed. Once they did, they began to resituate themselves, until Eren lay on his back in the middle of the bed, his head coming to rest on the mountain of fluffy pillows. His wings were spread open beneath him, like a wide green canvas. And the sheets were incredibly soft, softer than he’d ever imagined they could be. Sighing at the sensation, Eren closed his eyes, briefly pushing away his fear of what was to come. But then Eren felt fingertips tracing his cheekbones, then down his neck, and across his collarbone. Opening his eyes, Eren saw Levi kneeling between his legs, his grey eyes overflowing with love. Levi’s hands splayed out, before moving across his chest, his stomach… Brushing over his nipples, mapping the dips and curves of his muscles, until Levi’s fingertips touched the waistband of Eren’s pants.

Levi gazed into Eren’s eyes as his fingertips traced over the soft fabric. Asking, without words, whether Eren wanted to stop, because he had to be sure. Had to know that Eren truly wanted him to do this. After a long moment, Eren nodded, trembling. Still afraid, then. Of a negative reaction when all of him was exposed to Levi’s sight. His touch, too, if that was what Eren wanted.

With Eren’s consent, Levi undid the ties on the front of his pants. Then the back, and his undergarments, when Eren raised his hips to assist. Carefully, Levi slid Eren’s pants and underwear down, then off, in one smooth movement before tossing them away to join the rest of their discarded clothes. And he took in the sight of Eren, fully nude, before him.

As it turned out, Eren’s head, neck, chest, and stomach truly _were_ the only parts of him covered in human skin. The rest of him was completely covered in deep green scales, all iridescent, shimmering in the afternoon sunlight filtering through their window. A sight to dazzle the mind and the eye; after all, it was certainly a sight Levi found _very_ appealing. As Eren watched, Levi turned his gaze to focus on what lay between Eren’s legs, on the part of him he was currently most nervous about Levi seeing.

Eren was right. It _was_ different.

Where Levi’s own cock and balls lay between his legs, He could see the head of Eren’s cock protruding from a thin slit, positioned like his own arousal. And that was all Levi could see, the rest of Eren’s groin being flat, simply covered in scales, along with his entrance farther back between his ass cheeks. So all of Eren’s anatomy was internal, staying inside until it was needed. Very different from Levi, indeed, though he certainly found the sight appealing. How could he not, when he found everything about Eren to be beautiful and perfect? The head of Eren’s cock was light purple in color, similar in shape to Levi’s, and shining with what appeared to be some sort of clear fluid. It was also larger and thicker than the head of Levi’s own erection, which throbbed in his pants.

“It’s too different, isn’t it?” Eren’s voice was strained, and his eyes were nearly closed.

Levi rested a hand on Eren’s thick, muscular thigh, rubbing back and forth attempting to comfort him. “Eren, look at me.” A softly spoken request, and Eren hesitantly met his gaze. “It’s perfect. _You’re_ perfect.”

“Then… you really do love me as I am, don’t you?” If Levi had seen everything of him, and had never once reacted poorly… Then it had to be true, didn’t it?

“Of course I do.” He smiled, a gesture Eren returned with a smile of his own. Still slightly hesitant, as if a small part of him was afraid that none of this was real. An idea came to Levi, then, as his eyes flicked down to what he could see of Eren’s arousal. “Can I touch you, Eren?” With his hand still resting on Eren’s thigh, Levi reached forward and rested the other on Eren’s hip. To make what he wanted clear, though he would not proceed unless Eren said it was okay.

Neither of them had planned on things going this far, at the start. Levi had simply been focused on giving comfort, reassurance, and love; Eren, on receiving what Levi had to give, while giving his own love in return. Yet they’d gained far more pleasure from this than they originally intended, and here they were. Eren was naked, not even close to fully hard, and Levi was asking permission to take that final step. With a “yes”, spoken with certainty, and a nod of his head, Eren granted it.

Closing the distance, Levi gently wrapped his hand around the head of Eren’s cock. Eren moaned at the contact. And Levi groaned at the _feel_ of it, hot and slick in his hand. Far warmer than his own, though that was only to be expected, given how warm the rest of Eren was.

As Levi began to slowly explore the head of Eren’s cock, more of it slipped from the slit with a soft squelch. Gradually, Eren grew harder with every tentative stroke. As more and more of his length was revealed to Levi, he was powerless to tear his eyes away from the sight. Levi explored the two ridges on either side of the shaft, just behind the head, with his fingertips. Felt the smooth bumps and ridges on the top of Eren’s cock as well, as he stroked him to full hardness. Well, stroked what he could, anyway. Eren’s cock was so thick that Levi could not get his hand around it, and the length of him was truly impressive. The color, too, as it gradually shifted from light purple near the head, to a darker purple, and finally to maroon half-way down the shaft.

As Eren gasped and moaned in pleasure, his chest heaving as Levi slowly stroked his fully hard length, Levi’s own arousal ached in his pants. He lifted his hand from Eren’s thigh, bringing it down to palm himself, in an attempt to provide some relief. Eren noticed, of course.

“Levi, I – _haahh_ \- want to touch you, too.” Wanted to see, as well, just as Levi saw all of him.

In response, Levi released his hold on Eren’s cock, his hand dripping with the thick, clear fluid that coated it. Only briefly, though, as he shifted around where he kneeled between Eren’s legs. Pulling down his pants and undergarments in one swift stroke, before tossing them off somewhere else in the room, and hearing them land on the floor. Then, Levi wrapped his slick hand around Eren’s cock once more. While Eren took in the sight of him, fully nude, with no more barriers between them.

Eren’s gaze swiftly focused on Levi’s erection, after taking in the sight of his thick thighs. It was long and thick, though not as long and thick as his own. And the head was pink and swollen, dripping with precome. Levi’s grey eyes were clouded with lust, begging for his touch… So Eren’s fingertips brushed over the coarse black hair at the base of his shaft, before _finally_ closing around it.

Levi’s gasping moan at the heat of Eren’s touch was the only response he could think to give. Eren’s strokes were slow and curious, like his own. Eager, too, to touch and explore Levi’s body, find the ways he liked to be touched best. That gave him the most pleasure. Occasionally, Eren’s thumb dipped down to trace over his balls. Though Eren seemed particularly interested in running the pad of his thumb over the edge of Levi’s foreskin, easing it up over the slick head… Of course, Levi did nothing to conceal his reaction when Eren did that. Or when he _continued_ to do it, smugly pleased with himself.

Soon, Eren began to feel a familiar pressure building low in his belly, as he continued to vocalize his pleasure. Now, Levi was doing the same, as Eren returned the favor. The physical pleasure was intense, for both of them. Yet Eren basked not only in that, but in the sheer emotional relief of the moment, as well. Basking in the knowledge that Levi loved him as he was, and wanted to find pleasure with him, as well.

As Levi stroked Eren’s length, this time lightly twisting his hand as he did so, Eren shuddered. Then _moaned_ , high and keening, as he came, thick ropes of white seed coating his chest and stomach. Levi stroked Eren through his orgasm, releasing his cock once he was spent. His own orgasm following shortly after, as Eren brought him to completion, adding his own contribution to the mess.

Sated, adorned with their release, and utterly blissful, Eren was truly a beautiful sight. But wasn’t he always?

Pulling Eren into his arms, Levi maneuvered them onto their sides, so that Eren’s wings and tail were spread out behind him. With how close they held each other, Levi could feel the wet warmth of their semen smearing across his chest and stomach. A mark of what they had shared together, the result of their love and mutual pleasure. It was messy, yes, and they’d have to clean up later… But Levi would not think this was dirty, or wrong.

Not when he and Eren had agreed to it, and loved what happened.

Neither of them knew what to say in this moment, basking in the afterglow as they were. So they simply lay together, pressed as close as possible. Letting each other know, once more, how much they loved and cared for each other. Without words this time, their actions speaking for them. Levi’s fingertips tracing the scales on Eren’s back. Eren drawing invisible patterns all across the skin of Levi’s back.

Entwined as they were, Eren and Levi soon began to feel sleep take them. And so they drifted off to sleep atop soft sheets in the afternoon sunlight.

Content, and very much assured that they loved each other.


	11. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So [theererifairy](http://theererifairy.tumblr.com/) drew this wonderful  
> [fanart](http://icecat45.tumblr.com/post/143401259517/cant-digital-art-throwing-this-at-you-anyway) inspired by this fic. Go look at it! GO GO GO!!!

Levi began to stir atop the sheets of his bed, slowly returning to wakefulness, though he did not open his eyes right away. As he lay there, he could feel several things, but one stood out above all the rest. The warmth of the one who held him, was pressed close to him. The sensation of skin and scales against his bare skin, not a scrap of clothing between them.

Warmth. _Eren_.

Levi opened his eyes.

The late afternoon sunlight shone through the window, making the room slightly darker than it had been before. Not by much, but still enough to be noticeable. Had they really been asleep that long? Apparently, they had. Levi certainly wouldn’t complain about it, given how well he’d slept. Knowing that, Levi returned his focus to Eren.

If Levi was right about things, Eren had held him close throughout their entire nap. Or close to it, anyway, if their current position was any indication. They lay on their sides, as they had when they drifted off to sleep. Except now Eren held him close with one arm, the other resting on the bed between them. A wing, too. Draped over him protectively, as if to keep him safe in its shelter. And Levi _was_ safe. With Eren holding him close, keeping him warm, how could he not be?

Levi could feel their semen dried on his skin, as well. Knew it was dried on Eren, too. Evidence of their earlier activities, and a physical mark of what they felt for each other. Of the comfort he had given Eren, as well. Enough that Eren felt relaxed enough to allow Levi to touch him in such an intimate way, one that Eren had given in turn. But it was more than that, far more. Levi found himself remembering how Eren had been when they first arrived here. Afraid of what was about to happen, that Levi would no longer love him (would _hurt_ him) once he saw the extent of the differences between them. Yet Levi had known, since the moment he realized his love for Eren, that he loved the dragon shifter as he was. As he had proven the truth of that, with loving words and a gentle touch, he recalled Eren’s fear slowly shifting to unfettered joy. Lit up, practically _glowing_ under Levi’s attentions, and basking in the knowledge that what he had hoped for was now a reality.

And then they had fallen asleep, entwined with each other, as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Perhaps it was. All Levi knew was that after they both came, he’d been overcome with a desire to hold Eren close. To reaffirm the bond that had just been solidified between them, and to give Eren even more comfort and love. Showering Eren with more love could not hurt, as far as Levi was concerned.

Looking at Eren sleeping next to him, _around_ him, Levi knew that it hadn’t. So he found himself gazing at Eren’s expression, at how peaceful he looked, not a hint of tension anywhere to be seen. At how his brow was unfurrowed, his eyes closed, no doubt dreaming away. Eren had always looked peaceful when he slept; two weeks of travelling in close quarters with someone tended to teach you those things. Except… this time it was real, not a façade of happiness concealing fear and sadness.

 _I did this. Because of me, he’s truly happy, truly at peace._ True, Levi still had to set Eren’s fears regarding the rest of the Survey Corps at ease. Which he would do, since he knew Eren had nothing to fear from them, either. Let Eren see that he was truly safe and accepted with them, so that he could shine the way he was meant to. For as long as they were together, Levi knew he would do everything in his power to keep Eren safe and happy.

He hoped they would be together for a long time.

Carefully, so as not to wake Eren, Levi wrapped one arm around him, beneath his wing. Well, as best as he could anyway. If Eren held him close, then it only seemed right that he do the same.

And so, Levi focused on the feel of Eren pressed against him. On the smoothness of Eren’s scales, and how _right_ they felt wherever they touched his bare skin. How soft his skin and the leathery membrane of his wing felt. Both soft, yet different in their own way. All were in contact with Levi, in some way. It was then, wrapped up in Eren, and embracing him in turn, that Levi found himself tracing the scales on Eren’s shoulder blade where his hand rested. Mapping them out, the way he wanted to map out every inch of Eren’s body. Commit it to memory, too, and learn all the places where he liked to be touched. Every way to make him feel good.

There would be plenty of time for that, Levi knew, as he gazed at Eren’s sleeping face. Felt himself smile softly, his heart aglow with happiness. After all, they would be here for a week, and didn’t need to rush such things. Why should they, when sensations like those were meant to be savored, enjoyed at whatever pace suited them?

As Levi idly traced Eren’s scales, he felt his lover begin to stir next to him. Shifting around in small movements, small noises escaping his lips.

Stir Eren did, after he felt a strong arm wrap around him, and begin caressing his scaled back. _Levi’s_ arm, who was currently sheltered under his arm and wing. And so, his green eyes slowly blinked open. Met with, _oh_ , the sight of Levi. Open and unguarded, with an infinitely warm and tender expression on his face. In that moment, Eren could only gaze into Levi’s soft grey eyes, as he remembered the events from before. So they hadn’t been a dream. How could it be, when they lay together, perfectly nude?

Not knowing what to say, Eren chose to speak with his actions. He moved his arm, the one that held Levi close, and raised that same hand to cup Levi’s cheek. Felt the warmth and softness of his skin beneath his hand. Mindful of his claws, Eren lightly ran the pad of his thumb over Levi’s cheekbone, the way Levi had done to him. Clearly, he’d done something right, because Levi _sighed_ at the feel of it. Then Levi raised his own hand, the one that had been tracing Eren’s scales, and cupped his cheek in return.

Which of them leaned in first, they could not say. All they knew was that they leaned forward, eyes slowly closing, until their lips met in a slow, languid kiss. When they did, their hands dropped away from each other’s faces, and Eren pulled Levi even closer into his arms. Wing still covering them, as Levi reciprocated the gesture. Their kisses remained slow and tender, their lust (as it was) having been sated earlier. That it would return, neither of them had any doubt. For now, they simply held each other, basking in the warmth that settled over them like a heavy blanket. Exchanging kisses, eyes closed, until they finally pulled apart. But only pulling away from the kiss.

“ _Levi…_ ” Eren’s voice was the first one to break the silence. “You’re here.”

“I’m here, Eren. I wasn’t going to leave you, not after what we shared.”

From Levi’s tone, Eren _knew_ he didn’t just mean them touching each other’s cocks, though that had been very enjoyable. No, it had also been the intimacy of allowing Levi to see all of him, in spite of his fears, and of Levi allowing him to do the same. Nevertheless, Eren’s attention was drawn to their semen dried on his stomach. He’d known about it as soon as he woke up, but this was the first time he’d paid proper attention to it.

“Ah. We should probably clean up.” Eren grinned sheepishly.

“You’re right, we should. Do you want to bathe first?” Levi remembered what Eren said, about preferring to bathe alone. As much as he enjoyed the thought of them bathing together, he would not push the issue. Not if it would make Eren uncomfortable.

They sat up on the bed, making no move to leave it yet. “Actually…” Eren spoke softly. “I was thinking we could bathe together.”

Levi saw the truth of that request in Eren’s green eyes, though it puzzled him. “Wait a minute.” Levi raised an eyebrow. “I thought you preferred to bathe alone.” There was no anger in his tone, only a question.

“Sometimes I did, whenever I visited the public bath houses back home in Shiganshina. And there were other times when I’d swim with my friends, in lakes or rivers when we ventured outside the city.” Eren sighed. “When you mentioned bathing that day, I though you meant bathing together. And I was afraid of how you’d react when you saw me like this.” Eren smiled, as he gestured to his nudity. “I’m not anymore.”

So that was the truth of it. “I’m glad you’re not.” Levi understood the reasons for Eren’s lie, and felt no anger towards him for it. “Now, why don’t we go take a bath? This mess needs to get cleaned up somehow.”

Eren nodded, and the two of them climbed off the bed. They left their clothes scattered on the floor, at least for now. They were alone here, so no one would care if they walked to the bathtub without clothes. As they left the bedroom, Levi slipped his right hand into Eren’s left, and they twined their fingers together. Soon enough, they had crossed the main room, and passed through the door opposite the bedroom.

When they did, Eren took in the sight of the room. The bathtub was circular, built of smooth grey stone, and took up the center of the room. It was more than large enough for two, and it appeared that a person could sit in it and be mostly submerged when it was full. When Eren looked to his right, he saw a large window set in the wall. On the same side of the cabin that the bedroom window was.  Several cabinets were also set along the walls, no doubt containing towels, soap, and other personal hygiene items. After walking forward, Eren leaned over and set a hand on the edge of the tub. Indeed, it was as smooth as it looked.

Meanwhile, Levi rummaged around in the cabinets, until he found what he was looking for. As he stood up, Levi held a pair of large, wooden buckets; one in each hand. “We’ll need to fill the buckets with water from the well. I’d use water magic to fill the bathtub, if I were better at it.” He sighed. “Unfortunately, luck didn’t favor me when it comes to magical power, so I can only cast small spells.” _Certainly not a water spell strong enough to fill a large bathtub quickly._ Yet Levi was not bitter about this. He’d long ago accepted his limitations, and become skilled in other areas.

Eren nodded in agreement, taking one of the buckets when Levi offered it to him. Had he known any water magic, he would have gladly offered to save them the time of retrieving water from the well. Though Eren had studied magic, he was still very young for a dragon shifter, despite being recognized as an adult. As a result, there were many areas of magic that he simply had not studied yet. Water magic, of course, being one of those. He planned to learn it eventually, along with many others that he had not studied yet.

Walking out the front door, Eren and Levi made their way over to the well. The grass brushing against their bare legs, and the sunlight shining on their nude forms, warming them both. With the ward shielding this place, deeper in the forest, there was no chance of human trespassers seeing them as they were now.

Levi uncovered the well, and attached his bucket to the chain first, before sending it down. Once they heard the faint _splash_ of the bucket hitting water, Levi began to draw it back up. It took time, given how deep the well was, but soon enough, he had unhooked a bucket full of clear water from the chain. Before carrying it back to the cabin, of course. Then, Eren did the same, the two of them taking turns drawing water. Filling the tub took even more time, yet the process went faster with the two of them working at it. By the time the task was complete, they still had a fair amount of daylight left.

Knowing they would be used again soon, Eren and Levi left the buckets next to the door after closing it behind them. As they had before, they then walked to the bath, not bothering to close the door to that room behind them. Levi then opened a drawer on one of the cabinets, pulling out a small object wrapped in thick brown paper. From another, a good-sized cloth, made of soft fabric.

Unwrapping the paper, Levi revealed the object to be a bar of light pink soap. “It’s rose-scented.” Levi held it up for Eren to smell, after closing the (short) distance between them. “If you don’t like it, I have others that you might enjoy.”

Eren inhaled the sweet scent wafting off the soap, and hummed in approval. The scent was so rich and fragrant, it was almost like smelling an _actual_ rose. Or several. Noting Eren’s (very positive) reaction, Levi set the soap and cloth on the wide edge of the tub. He then retrieved a pair of towels, which he set on top of one of the cabinets.

Before either of them climbed in the bath, Levi turned to face Eren. “The water’s going to be a bit cold, at least to begin with. Unfortunately, I can’t use magic to heat the water, and there’s no spells imbued in the stone that’ll do that immediately.”

After hearing Levi speak, Eren began to cast a spell, aimed at the water itself. Swirls of pale orange light flowed from his hands into the water, before fading into nothingness. He then turned to face Levi again, a knowing smile gracing his features.

“You used a spell to warm the bath water, didn’t you?”

Eren nodded, confirming the truth of Levi’s words. “Technically, it’s a type of fire magic. Though it’s a very weak type, not the sort of fire magic that’s used to harm or kill.”

Levi smiled. “It’s a good thing you know that spell, though. If you didn’t, we’d be stuck taking cold baths for the entire week.” A short pause, and then Levi continued. “Now… I think we should take our bath, don’t you?”

Humming in agreement, Eren stepped into the bath, sitting down once he did so. The water coming up to the base of his neck. Wings folded, his tail held close to his body. Yet everything about Eren’s posture radiated relaxation and comfort, a fact for which Levi would always be grateful. Eren’s green eyes gazed into his own, filled with love and warmth. Encouragement, as well. Silently asking Levi to join him, so that they could share this moment together, as they’d planned.

And Levi answered Eren’s silent call, as easy as breathing. Stepping over the edge of the bath, then lowering himself into the incredibly warm water. Not hot enough to burn, or feel uncomfortable. Yet warm enough to relax whoever bathed in it, and soothe sore, aching muscles. In short, it was perfect. For him, and for Eren, too.

Picking up the soap and cloth from the edge of the tub, Levi moved over to Eren. Wetting the cloth as he did so, in order to prepare for what was to come. Edging closer, the warm water swirling around him, until he settled himself next to Eren. Close, very close. Just an inch more and they’d be pressed against each other, similar to how they’d been before. It was a thought Levi welcomed, as he occupied himself with rubbing the bar of soap against the cloth, working up a nice layer of suds, and placing the bar on the edge of the bath when he was done. As the scent of roses began to perfume the air, Levi closed the distance between them, settling himself against Eren’s left side. Sighing at the exquisite sensation of Eren’s smooth scales against his bare skin where they touched. Resting his right hand on Eren’s shoulder, while holding the soapy cloth with the other.

As Eren’s eyes fluttered shut, Levi slipped his hand beneath the water, bringing the cloth into contact with Eren’s chest. Then, he began the task of cleaning the mess from Eren’s soft skin. Slowly, gently, as he cared for Eren. Allowed the love he felt to imbue every touch. To show Eren, once more, that he loved him as he was. When Eren hummed, his wings unfurling in the steaming water, Levi knew he had succeeded.

But Levi didn’t stop at scrubbing their release from Eren’s body. No… he washed the rest of Eren, too. His shoulders… his back… his arms… Even washing between Eren’s legs, when Eren opened his eyes, and nodded, letting Levi know that was okay. Of course, Eren’s length was nowhere to be seen, having slipped back inside his body as he went soft again. The only thing signifying its presence being a thin, vertical slit. Difficult to see where it was framed by the glittering emerald scales that covered most of Eren’s body.

As Levi moved to wash Eren’s legs, having moved in front of him, he couldn’t help but gaze in wonder at Eren’s beauty. At the wondrous shade of his deep green scales, and how beautifully they shimmered whenever the sunlight hit them. An effect enhanced by the sunlight shining through the clear water of their bath. And even his _wings_ shimmered, somehow. Levi wasn’t sure how that could be possible, given the absence of scales covering the leathery membrane, but… it was. Eren was radiant, forged of light and magic and fire. Truly, Levi lacked the words to describe how beautiful his lover was.

But he tried. Bless him, he tried. “Eren?” Levi paused while washing Eren’s left thigh, and gazed into the dragon shifter’s half-lidded eyes. “How are you feeling?”

Eren hummed. “I feel _amazing_ , Levi.” A blissful smile, coupled with Eren stretching out his arms and wings. “Bathing at home or in Shiganshina’s public bath houses never felt like this.”

“Oh?” Levi began to trace the scales where his right hand rested on Eren’s left thigh. “Would it have felt like this, if I was there? Or would it be different?” From where he was seated between Eren’s legs, Levi began to move closer.

Eren stretched his arms out in front of him beneath the water, prepared to embrace Levi. Beckoning him closer. “It would be different. Very different.” Levi stood up on his knees, then sat in Eren’s lap. His legs coming to wrap around Eren’s waist. “The public baths serve as one of the places in Shiganshina where dragons and dragon shifters meet and socialize. One of the city’s public gathering places, but it’s far from the only one. While showing romantic affection towards each other in the public baths is acceptable, something more intimate, like what we’re sharing right now… We’d do _this_ in the privacy of my home.”

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi as he spoke, pulling him close so that they were pressed flush against each other. He sighed at the contact, incredibly warm as it was, and wrapped his arms around Eren in return. Beneath Eren’s wings, and around his shoulders.

“So you have a bath in your own home, too?”

Eren nodded, his green eyes warm with affection. “I do. Though it’s much larger than this one. It’s built so that I and the rest of my family can bathe in either of our forms. And the rest of our home is built the same way, along with all the other buildings in Shiganshina. They’re built to accommodate dragon shifters in either form, along with any dragons who live in or visit the city.”

Levi tried to imagine how large such buildings must be to comfortably accommodate multiple adult dragons. Along with attempting to imagine an entire _city_ built on that scale. No doubt with magic. Yet he could not, having never seen such a thing for himself. Oh, he had seen the buildings in which enslaved dragons were kept, knew that they could “fit” more than one dragon… But he did not have to see what Eren spoke of, nor envision it properly, to know that the difference between the two was like night and day.

It made him even more thankful that Eren had escaped, along with his friend, and that the two of them had been spared such a horrible fate.

As well as relieved that he had been able to reach Eren in time to prevent the Military Police from killing him as punishment for escaping. Or doing worse, given how they’d reacted upon seeing him.

The soft splash of water, along with a flicker of movement, distracted Levi from that particular line of thought. Made him look up from where his gaze had fallen to Eren’s shoulder. In time to see Eren open his wings, move them forward to surround both of them. And so Levi was embraced, by both Eren’s arms and his wings. His tail, too, as Eren lightly wrapped part of it around his right thigh.

Simply being sheltered, _loved_ , by Eren like this was enough to make Levi start feeling better. “Thanks, Eren.” Levi murmured, before leaning in to press a gentle kiss against his soft lips.

Sensing that Eren was about to ask what was bothering him, Levi chose to speak first. “When you talked about your home, I started thinking…About what would have happened to you and Annie if you hadn’t escaped. And then… about how relieved I am that I found you before the Military Police did. If I hadn’t…” Levi’s eyes clenched shut, and he couldn’t speak the rest of the words he’d intended to say.

Eren moved his right hand from where it rested on Levi’s back beneath the water, and gently laid it against the side of his face. That warm, scaled hand dripping with water, offering comfort…

“Levi…” Upon hearing Eren’s voice, feeling the shifter’s warm breath, Levi opened his eyes. “You’re worried about not being able to protect me, aren’t you?”

Levi nodded, confirming Eren’s words. _If the Military Police find Eren again, they’ll kill him. Annie too, if they find her before we do. And once both of them are safe with us, once they return home… Will things truly stay that way? How can I truly make sure Eren stays safe for good?_

The answer was immediately apparent in Levi’s mind, yet he pushed it aside just as quickly as it arose. It was something he, Erwin, and Hanji had long hoped for. Something that might truly give them the strength they needed to end the enslavement of dragons for good. Yet to ask something like that of Eren… of Annie, once they found her… Levi knew he would not be able to bring himself to do it.

He would not use them in such a way.

Eren sighed, smiling gently. “I know you’re worried, and I understand why. But I know you’ll protect me, and that I’m safe with you.” Eren paused. “And if something bad _does_ happen to me, I know you’ll be there to help me deal with it.” _After all, you proved that earlier today. So please, don’t worry._

Not knowing what to say, Levi simply leaned closer, intent on planting a kiss on Eren’s lips. Yet Eren seemed to sense his intent, and captured Levi’s lips first. Their kiss was tender, lingering… And into it, Levi poured his gratitude, his love, and every other positive emotion he felt towards Eren. For a time, they simply remained like that. Exchanging lazy kisses, and maintaining as much physical contact as they could.

Until Eren pulled back from one of their kisses. “You washed me before, so… Can I bathe you, Levi?”

Levi maneuvered himself out of Eren’s lap, only to sit between his legs. When he did, Eren uncoiled his tail from his right thigh. “Of course you can, Eren.”

And so Levi handed the cloth to Eren, it having remained clutched in his left hand the entire time. Then, he closed his eyes, simply wanting to bask in the sensation of being cared for by his lover. He heard the ripple and splash of water as Eren moved, settling off to his right side. Followed by the soft brush of the cloth against his chest, as well as Eren’s other hand resting on his back. Levi sighed in pleasure as Eren washed him. First his chest and stomach. Then his arms, followed by his back. Before moving lower still, to clean his legs, and then his groin. Eren’s attentiveness to the last was gentle, yet brief, completed before he could stoke the sleeping fire of Levi’s arousal.

All well and good, as far as Levi was concerned. Their desire for each other was plain to see, that much was obvious. But this moment was more than one of lust and desire. It was a time when they could relax, together, and embrace the comfort brought by the bond between them. Now full, and true, with no fear or worry between them.

So Levi sat, eyes closed, the entire time Eren bathed him. Focusing on all the sensations of the moment. The warmth of the water that surrounded him would have lulled him to sleep, if not for Eren’s touch. Along with the softness of the cloth dragging over his skin, he could feel Eren’s hands on him, too. Both Eren’s free hand, and the hand holding the cloth. _Oh_ , how smooth those scaled hands were, gliding across his soft skin. Yet Levi could feel the tips of Eren’s claws, as well, ghosting over his skin in a feather-light caress. So light as to not leave any marks, while still reminding Levi of their presence.

Eren’s claws could be deadly; of that, Levi had no doubt. Yet he knew Eren would never harm him, and that those dragon claws would always feel right in the way they lightly caressed his skin. After all, they loved each other, and felt safe in each other’s presence. The thought of hurting Eren, in any way, was truly repulsive to Levi. And he knew, from the care with which he was touched, that the same was true for Eren.

Until evening came, the sun beginning to set, along with the water cooling in the bath, Eren and Levi remained. Loving each other, giving and receiving affection in the simplest of ways. Simple, yes… But no less meaningful. Through their actions and their words, they continued to convey the love they felt for one another.

Until, in the fading evening light, Eren spoke. “As nice as this is, the water’s getting cold. And I’m getting hungry.”

Levi replied immediately, without hesitation. “Then I guess we’d better get out of the bath and cook dinner.”

Levi rose from the bath first, dripping water onto the smooth wooden floorboards. As he walked over to grab a towel, beginning to dry himself off once he did, his gaze remained fixed on Eren. Just like Eren continued to look at him, love and adoration evident in those brilliant green eyes. Warmth settled in Levi’s chest, then suffused his entire form at the thought. Being loved, wholly and unconditionally… the word “good” couldn’t possibly describe how wonderful that feeling was. So Levi didn’t try to describe it, and instead, simply let himself _feel_. As well as look at Eren the same way, to allow him to experience the same thing.

Then Eren rose up from the cool water, following Levi’s lead. Eren’s scales and wings shimmered wherever the evening light hit them. Even more brilliantly where droplets of water clung to his body. The effect was utterly entrancing, making Eren even more beautiful in Levi’s eyes. The fact that most of Eren’s body was covered in scales, ones that were a more beautiful green than even the finest gemstones, was one of the many things Levi loved about him.

“The way your scales and wings shine even brighter though the water droplets… It’s beautiful.” Levi said, hoping the awe and admiration was properly conveyed through his words.

Eren practically _glowed_ at his praise, and when he did, he moved swiftly from where he had stepped out of the bath. In short order, Eren had closed the distance between them, and swept Levi into a hug, with both his wings and his arms. One that Levi returned, Eren humming in happiness when he did. In all honesty, Levi hadn’t considered Eren hugging him with his arms _and_ his wings. But now that he had, Levi could only say that he enjoyed it.

After they pulled apart from the unexpected hug, Eren and Levi finished drying themselves. Once they did, the two of them made their way to the bedroom, in order to retrieve their clothes. The bathwater was left where it was; the two of them would worry about draining it later. At the moment, they were focused on fetching their clothes, and then on making dinner.

As it turned out, their pants and underwear truly _had_ been thrown haphazardly about the room. Hard enough that, though both garments had been removed at once, the two had somehow managed to become separated. In the darkening room, Levi scrounged about for his underwear first, not quite remembering where he’d originally tossed them. But that was only to be expected, given that he’d been rather pre-occupied at the time.

When he found a pair of underwear, Levi noted that they were incredibly soft. Made of silk, if he wasn’t mistaken. Modified to accommodate a tail, as well, from the look of things. Clearly, they were _not_ his.

“I didn’t know you wore silk underwear.” Levi said as he tossed the garment over to Eren, who caught it.

“Yeah, they’re silk. I wear them for comfort. Anything that isn’t soft feels really uncomfortable when I get hard, because of how sensitive my cock is.” Eren didn’t see any point in dancing around the subject. After all, Levi had seen it. And touched it. All things considered, talking about it really wasn’t a big deal.

“I could tell, with how noisy you were earlier.” From what Levi could tell, it had felt good for Eren, and he’d enjoyed it. Still, Levi wanted to know more, wanted to know exactly how Eren liked to be touched. Wondered it would be like to feel Eren inside him… And what it would feel like to be inside Eren, too.

But Levi pushed those thoughts aside, for now. They had time to explore those aspects of their relationship, and there was no sense in rushing those things. Levi knew that he and Eren would proceed at whatever pace felt comfortable for both of them.

When the two of them had dressed (in their pants, because they were both hungry, and didn’t want to wait any longer), they set to work making dinner. Or rather, getting the ingredients for it, first. After Levi placed some logs in the fire pit, and ignited them with a small fire spell, he and Eren entered the cellar, to retrieve most of the ingredients for their meal.

The trip into the cellar was brief, due to the cold temperature of the air. Ice runes, and a variety of other enchantments cast by Hanji, served to keep the food fresh much longer than normal. Of course, it would go bad eventually, but that would not be for some time. Long enough that all of it would be eaten by that time.

First, they chose a variety of fruits, and a bottle of red wine to drink during their meal. Levi was a little surprised to find that Eren was interested in eating fruit, given that he was a dragon shifter. But he’d learned it, along with learning that Eren had excellent taste. Strawberries, grapes, green apples, raspberries and blackberries… Along with several tender cuts of wild boar… Levi’s mouth was already watering, and they hadn’t even begun to eat yet.

After leaving the cellar, and closing it behind them, preparation of their meal began in earnest. They focused on preparing the boar, first, as it would take a while to cook. Eren chose an array of mild spices, ones he knew tasted good in combination, from cooking with his family back home. Then, once the boar was seasoned, Eren secured the meat to the cooking spit, where it would roast until it was done.

While it cooked, they indulged themselves with the fruit, which had been laid out on a wooden platter, along with occasional sips of wine. While they ate, Eren and Levi said little to each other. Instead, they simply chose to enjoy each other’s companionship in silence. Expressing their love through soft smiles, gentle touches… And by occasionally feeding each other pieces of fruit, savoring the delicate flavors of each type.

Once the boar had been fully roasted, cooked to perfection, they pulled off the spit. Letting it cool for a moment, before eating it. After cutting off the first piece from his plate, Levi practically moaned at the flavor once it hit his tongue. He didn’t know how to describe it, but… he knew he’d do anything to taste Eren’s cooking again. To make it even better, Eren noticed his reaction. Good. Eren deserved to be happy, after everything he’d gone through recently.

And Levi would do everything in his power to give Eren that happiness.

After they’d finished eating, and taken care of cleaning their dishes, Eren and Levi retired to the bedroom. Eren conjured an orb of light to help them see, illuminating the room with a soft yellow glow.

Levi spoke first, breaking the comfortable silence between them. “Eren, did you want to share the bed again?” Levi hoped Eren did. Waking up next to Eren had felt so incredibly right.

“Of course I do.” Eren smiled. “But I prefer to sleep in the nude, you know.” _And I liked that even more with you next to me._

“That’s fine, because I liked waking up that way with you.”

The two of them undressed, discarding their clothes on the floor. Before crawling beneath the incredibly soft sheets, and holding each other close. Enjoying the warmth of each other, and the feel of skin and scales pressed against each other. Conveying their love silently, even after Eren dismissed the orb of light with a softly spoken word.

Until the two fell asleep, of course. Still wrapped up in each other, and drifting into the land of dreams. Wondering what good things tomorrow would bring. And such things could only be good, they knew. Especially now that Eren’s fears had been soothed, and their bond could finally grow even deeper than it already was.

As it was meant to.


	12. The Second Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After two months, I finally sat down and got this chapter written. It's a shorter one, at least where this fic is concerned. But I really hope you enjoy it, and I hope to have the next chapter posted soon. :)

When Levi awoke, it was to the morning sunlight shining through the window. The soft sheets, a wonderful sensation against his bare, naked skin. And, most importantly of all, the warmth of his lover pressed against him. At this, Levi opened his eyes. To _see_ Eren, as well as feel him.

Eren was half draped over him, pressed against his right side. His wings and scales shining brightly in the early morning light. Well, what he could see of them anyway, as much of Eren’s body was still covered by the sheets. And Eren was slowly waking up, too, if his movements were any indication.

No, definitely awake, as Eren’s eyes opened in that moment. “Hmmm… Good morning, Levi.” His voice was soft, sleepy, and most of all, filled with love and happiness.

Levi smiled in response, raising his left hand, then gently running it through Eren’s hair. Who leaned forward first, neither could say. Except that their lips met in the first of a series of slow, lazy kisses. Skin and scales warming wherever they touched. When they’d arrived at the cabin yesterday, Levi hadn’t imagined the two of them would wake up like this. Fully nude, with Eren calm and relaxed beside him, kissing him. Pressed against him, too. So that he felt Eren’s skin and scales sliding against his skin, the sensation like no other he’d ever experienced.

The slick heat of Eren’s cock, too, hard where it pressed against his right hip. Levi had felt it before when he’d woken up, but only now was he paying _proper_ attention to it. That their kisses slowly grew more passionate had helped in that regard, along with the fact that Levi had woken up in a similar state. Levi’s cock twitched, precome dripping onto his stomach.

Moving his left hand to grab the sheets, Levi tossed them aside, leaving himself and Eren fully exposed. Immediately, he drank in the sight of Eren, naked and aroused. His pupils blown wide with arousal, so that Levi could see only a thin sliver of green around them. Eren’s gaze overflowed with love, too.

Raising his left hand once more, Levi gently cupped Eren’s cheek. Lightly running the pad of his thumb over his lover’s cheekbone, while he spoke softly. “I could take care of that for you, if you want.” His gaze shifted downwards to Eren’s cock, to emphasize what he meant.

Eren hummed in agreement, before capturing Levi’s lips in yet another kiss. “Only if I can take care of you, too.”

At Levi’s breathy “yes”, Eren smiled softly, before moving to straddle Levi’s hips. His length, heavy and thick with arousal, was so close to brushing against Levi’s own. For a moment, Eren wondered how Levi might react to that. Whether his human lover would enjoy it, and what else could make him moan in pleasure. As Eren gazed down at Levi, he knew they’d have time to learn. Together. As it should be.

Knowing that, Eren lightly rested his hands on Levi’s chest. Drinking in the sight of his pale skin and powerful, toned muscles. Slowly mapping out Levi’s body with his hands, too. Wanting to memorize every inch of him. _He’s so beautiful…_

Thoughts that Levi shared, as his hands came to rest on Eren’s scaled hips. So close to Eren’s shaft, that Eren wanted him to touch so _badly_. Yet he couldn’t help taking a moment to gaze upon Eren’s beauty. Watch as Eren’s wings spread and lightly fanned the air. Admire how smooth Eren’s scales felt beneath his hands, how they and his wings shone so brilliantly in the light. And take comfort in the incredible warmth of Eren’s body, too. With how tenderly they touched each other, there was no doubt in either of their minds that they were loved.

Soon enough, Levi lifted his right hand… and lightly traced the incredible length and thickness of Eren’s cock from base to tip with the pad of a finger. Feeling once more how hot and slick it was, while admiring its color and the bumps and ridges along the shaft. Levi heard Eren gasp and moan in response, and felt Eren’s cock twitch. _He really is sensitive…_ When Levi reached the light purple head, and began to slowly inch his finger back down to the base, Eren’s hips thrust forward, as he shuddered…

And his length slid against Levi’s. Levi moaned, a sound that immediately captured Eren’s attention. Out of curiosity, Eren rolled his hips, so that his cock slid against Levi’s once more. Only to draw out a gasp from both of them. This hadn’t been what either of them had originally planned on. It was unexpected, yet the _feel_ of it was exquisite.

“ _Haahhh_ , Eren… K-keep going…” _Please, don’t stop…_

Keep going Eren did, and Levi reveled in the slick heat of Eren’s shaft sliding against his cock and balls. Moaned and gasped as he watched. At the wet, sloppy sounds made by the uneven thrusts of Eren’s hips. It wasn’t perfect, given that Eren was new to this, and attempting to find the right rhythm… But it felt incredible for both of them. As such, neither of them cared that it wasn’t perfect.

What truly mattered was that they both gained pleasure from this. Felt the intimacy of it, too. The intimacy of being able to express the love and desire they both felt without inhibition. Of knowing that they were safe with each other…

It was like this that Levi came, his semen spilling across his chest and stomach in thick white spurts. Eren’s orgasm followed shortly after, his wings quivering and his tail brushing against Levi’s legs as he came. Their combined release, warm and slippery wet, felt heavenly against Levi’s skin. So Levi watched, utterly enraptured, as Eren came. Saw Eren’s cock go soft afterwards, and slip back into the slit between his legs. Like that, they remained still for a time, coming down from the highs of their orgasms.

It was then that Eren raised his left hand to caress Levi’s cheek. Before leaning down to press his lips against Levi’s forehead, his cheeks. Running his fingers through Levi’s hair while he did, the tips of his claws ever so lightly running across Levi’s scalp. So lightly, so _gently_ , that Levi shivered in delight. Then, Eren lay down on top of Levi, before rolling onto his side and holding him close. Not caring at all that their come was getting smeared all over his chest and belly.

Levi’s arms wrapped around him in return, and Eren pulled Levi closer. Yesterday, Eren had been afraid of what Levi would think upon seeing him like this. That Levi would be repulsed. Or worse, that he would pretend not to be. Yet Levi loved him, and waking up knowing that had made Eren feel warm and safe. Happy, too. So incredibly happy. For a human to fall in love with a dragon shifter was incredibly rare. Somehow, Eren had a feeling that what he and Levi shared was incredibly special.

Not only that, but they had five more days to spend here, after this one. What would he and Levi experience together in that time? How many new things would they learn about each other?

Those questions, and many others, flowed through Eren’s mind. He was excited to see what the answers would be. For they could only be good ones.

*****

Late that afternoon, near evening, Eren and Levi lay amongst the flowers outside the cabin. Having bathed and dressed earlier, now, they simply wished to enjoy the rest of the warm, sunny day while it lasted. Quite some time had passed since they first began to lay here, much of it spent in silence. Simply enjoying each other’s company, conveying how they felt without words.

Yet now, Eren sat up. Levi did the same, before Eren spoke. “Stay here, love.” Eren whispered. “There’s something I need to do.”

Ever since he and Levi had gotten out of bed that morning, Eren had felt a familiar itch growing under his skin and scales. One that would not relent, even if he suppressed it. So the answer was simple. After moving some distance away from Levi, Eren turned back to face him, having felt the weight of his lover’s gaze the entire time. Once he turned, Eren gave in to his desire, golden light swirling around him and engulfing his form as he did. In doing so, Eren felt his form grow and change shape, the fire blazing in his belly.

And Levi watched, as he saw Eren shift from his humanoid form to that of a dragon for the first time. Well, the first time he’d seen it properly, at least. Once the light faded, Levi took in the sight of Eren’s dragon form as he stood. Before walking closer.

Eren’s scales were the same shade of green as in his other form. His eyes, the same color; the only difference being that his pupils were now thin, vertical slits. From what Levi could see, Eren also had a prominent mane on the back of his neck, with pale blue membranes in-between the green spikes. Additionally, a pair of gleaming black horns jutted out from the back of his head, curving upward slightly near the tips. If Levi had to guess, Eren stood fifteen feet tall at the shoulder as a dragon. Eren’s wings were folded at his sides, as he strode forward on his four legs, closing the distance between them rapidly.

Levi laughed in delight. “Of all the things I thought you’d do, I didn’t expect you to shift in front of me.”

Eren’s thoughts touched his own. _“I wanted you to see that. It’s also because I’ve felt an urge to change forms ever since this morning.”_

Levi looked Eren in the eye. “Why did you feel that way?” Levi still didn’t know much about dragon shifters, and asking Eren couldn’t hurt.

 _“I may be able to change into a partly human shape. But I’m still a dragon. So I shift forms regularly, in order to feel truly at peace with myself. All dragon shifters do this. We can stay in one form for good, if we really want to. But that never feels right. When I’ve tried, it always feels like I’m… cut off, from a part of who I really am.”_ Eren paused. _“Like I’m denying who I truly am…”_

Levi didn’t know what to say to that, so he simply nodded in agreement, accepting how Eren felt. They remained there, standing beside each other…

Until Eren turned his head towards the sky, an almost mournful expression on his face (well, mournful in the way a dragon would express such an emotion).

“Eren? What’s wrong?” Levi had to ask. Had to know, because he wanted to make it better, if he could.

_“I want to fly as a dragon. Wherever I want, without stopping to think about it. But… I can’t…”_

In Eren’s words, Levi felt his desire for freedom, along with his sorrow at having it restricted. Levi knew the reason for Eren’s final words all too well. It was dangerous for dragons to fly freely within Sina’s borders. If they did, the chance of being captured and sold into slavery was extremely high. Though Levi had never before heard the _pain_ it caused when spoken of.

Or acknowledged.

His heart ached, too, at what this meant. That even though Eren had not been enslaved, and that his friend Annie would soon be safe as well… Neither of them were truly free. Free to fly where they wished without fear, feeling nothing but joy…

For Eren’s sake, and Annie’s, and for every other dragon and dragon shifter alive, the Survey Corps’ goal had to be achieved. How they might succeed in ending the enslavement of dragons, Levi did not know for certain. Any plan could fail, no matter how certain it may seem.

But one way or another, Levi would ensure that their mission was a success.


	13. Growing Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a really difficult one for me to write. But I finally got inspired to write it, and here it is. I plan on seeing this fic through to the end, and I really hope you all enjoy reading this chapter. :)

Rain fell heavily outside, beating steadily against the roof of the cabin. As it had since this morning – the third day of their retreat -, shortly after he and Eren had woken up. The sky had been dark, then, with thunder rumbling every now and then. A sure sign that a storm would soon be on them. Even so, they’d hoped it would pass by. Hoped the weather would change for the better, so that he and Eren might spend time outside.

It would have been lovely, they both knew. Breathing in the scent of wildflowers while the sun shone down on them. Sharing kisses whenever they wished. Eren, showing off his flying skins in his humanoid form. Oh, how they’d hoped the storm wouldn’t come, so that they could have their wish…

Only for their hopes to go unfulfilled, when rain began to patter on the roof shortly after. Increasing in intensity, too, as lightning flashed, and thunder rumbled outside. A disappointment, truly, that they would not be able to spend the day outside under the sun, enjoying the warmth of the early summer weather. It was now early afternoon, after all, and the storm showed no sign of stopping.

Even so, he and Eren had chosen to make the most of their current situation. They’d bathed together that morning, and donned their undergarments shortly after doing so. Not that they _needed_ to do that; after all, they were the only ones here, and no one would disturb them. No need to be shy about nudity, either, after everything they’d already done together. Still, the least they could do was make some effort at getting dressed.

So that’s what they’d done.

Done, and continued to spend time together. Giving each other all the love and affection they wished. As Levi did now, leaning against Eren’s left side as they sat beside the fire. He held Eren’s hand, idly rubbing gentle circles on the back of it with the pad of his thumb. Feeling the smooth scales against his skin while listening to the sound of Eren’s voice.

As Eren spoke more of his home. “Winters are cold in the northern mountains. Far colder than they’d ever get here. The cold doesn’t bother us, though. Not with how warm we are, due to the fire that burns within us.” As fire did within dragons and dragon shifters alike. “Even so, having a warm place to rest during the winter months is always nice. Which is why warming enchantments are imbued into the stone of every building in Shiganshina. They keep our buildings warm, and keep us comfortable all the time.”

Levi lifted his head off Eren’s scaled shoulder. “I’ve heard of magic being used that way in Sina, though I’ve rarely seen it used. Typically, the nobility are the only ones with the ability to use powerful magic.” The same lords and ladies who bound dragons to them with magic. The same ones Levi fought against.

But neither of them wished to think of the greater war Levi fought in. Not now, when they’d come here to help soothe Eren’s fears. And now that that was done, to enjoy this time they had together.

So they didn’t worry about it.

Eren hummed. “There’s even more magic than that used in Shiganshina. So many wondrous things, all crafted with the aid of magic.” _Things you’d need to see to believe, Levi._ “As well as a barrier beyond the city itself, that gives us safe places to hunt, and keeps us safe from humans who would capture us.” Eren considered his next words.

At that, they turned to face each other fully. “But there’s a catch to that, isn’t there?” Levi murmured as he raised his left hand to cup Eren’s cheek.

Eren sighed. “There is a catch, of sorts. The barrier protects us, and gives us more than enough territory upon which to hunt. Knowing that, you’d think dragons and dragon shifters must want for nothing within those protective wards.” Eren paused, thinking of what to say for a brief moment. “It’s true; we have everything we could ever want… except freedom.”

“Freedom?” Levi gazed into Eren’s eyes.

Nodding in agreement, Eren explained. “Both dragons and dragon shifters have wings, as you know. And we have power, too. It’s easy to remain content within Shiganshina for a time. Some of us remain content longer than others. But eventually, every dragon or dragon shifter feels the urge to fly beyond the wards. To fly freely, as they’re meant to.” Eren’s gaze turned downwards. “Even if we fight that desire, it’s inevitable that we give into it. How could we do anything else, when we’re not meant to be trapped in a glorified cage? The wards exist to protect us from humans who would use us how they wish, that’s true. But they can’t protect those who fly outside of them. And sometimes, when they do…” Eren drifted off, giving Levi a chance to consider what he’d said.

Considering Eren’s words, Levi couldn’t help voicing the conclusion he’d reached. “Eren… was that how you and Annie got captured?” He chose the words carefully, knowing it had been a sore spot for Eren. Still might be, for all he knew.

To his surprise, Eren answered his question. “It was. The two of us flew south beyond the wards. To deal with our urge to fly freely before we could no longer contain it. Though that wasn’t the only reason for our flight.” As a matter of fact, there were _two_.

Not _that_ got Levi’s attention. “What was the other reason?” He kept his voice soft, wanting to convey his affection in some way.

Eren kissed Levi gently, moving even closer, before he continued to speak. “Annie and I were flying to an old training ground used by her family. At least it was more often, before we had to retreat behind the wards.” Now, many of the old places dragons and dragon shifters once frequented were rarely inhabited. Even so, the magic once used in their construction sustained them. “I’d beaten her in an aerial sparring match. A great feat, given how talented a flyer she is. Annie was impressed enough that she offered to teach me the magic her family uses. One she’d been taught from the time she could learn magic.” Pride filled Eren’s voice, as he recalled those accomplishments.

When Levi didn’t reply, focused on listening as he was, Eren continued. “It’s an ancient form of illusion magic. One rarely practiced outside of Annie’s family, due to the difficulty involved with learning it. It’s why she’s managed to conceal herself so well. Why no one in the Survey Corps has managed to find her yet.” Eren chuckled. “My ability to cast it is very limited right now, so I’m afraid I can’t show it to you. But you’d have to see this magic done in order to believe what I can tell you about it.” That was probably an understatement, but it was the best Eren could come up with.

Levi took Eren’s scaled hands in his own. “And you’ll be able to find her, even though she’s hiding herself so well?”

Eren nodded. “I will. She’s probably somewhere off to the south of the Survey Corps castle, right?” At least, that’s the direction she’d flown in, after they’d escaped from Stohess.

Levi smiled. “Based on what you told me, that would be my guess, too. I didn’t get around to asking Hanji where they searched for her.” Right now, Levi wished he had. “But when we return, we can ask Hanji where they searched for Annie.”

To Eren, that sounded like a good plan. “Then once we get back to the castle, I’d like to go there. Once she realizes I’m there, and unharmed, it’s likely that she’ll reveal herself.” As for how she’d react to learning Eren had taken a human lover, well… That was a different story.

Not something he’d worry about right now, when that wasn’t going to happen today. Or tomorrow. Regardless, he and Annie would fly back to Shiganshina once reunited. Back to their home, and safety. That’s how things would work out, right? Everything would be okay for him, and his family and friends, for good… Wouldn’t it?

A sliver of doubt flickered in Eren’s mind at that.

Nor did he know what would happen between himself and Levi, once they parted ways. He found he didn’t want that. Wanted to stay with Levi, but at the same time, return home…

Eren shook his head. This was neither the time nor the place to dwell on such thoughts. What would happen in the future could not be predicted, but right now, he was here with Levi.

So that’s what Eren would focus on.

What they _both_ would think of, as they closed what little distance remained between them, and Eren gently pressed his lips against Levi’s own. As they held each other close, wanting to continue to feel this sensation.

Levi broke the kiss, then, but only to speak. “As much as I’d like to keep kissing and cuddling you, I think the bed would be a better place for this.” More comfortable, at the very least.

When Eren hummed in agreement, they stood, and made their way to the bedroom. Cuddling together atop the unmade sheets once they did. The storm still raged on outside, and light from the fire partly illuminated the room through the open door. Like this, Eren and Levi lay on the bed, facing each other. Holding each other close, too. Eren traced invisible patterns across the skin of Levi’s back with his fingertips. Levi did the same, mapping out the scales under Eren’s right wing with the fingertips of his left hand.

Gazing into each other’s eyes, they reveled in the warmth and love they shared. A love that, in this moment, they expressed without words. In every gentle touch, in each other’s eyes, their feelings were clear. Leaning closer, their eyes slowly fluttered shut… until their lips met in the first of a series of gentle kisses. Kisses that warmed them both, wherever they touched.

Levi sighed into their kiss. A kiss that Eren deepened, then. Carefully, though, to make sure it was what Levi wanted.

When Levi felt Eren’s tongue slip tentatively between his lips, he couldn’t stifle the small moan that escaped him. Didn’t want to, for he wanted Eren to know just how much he loved kissing like this. So Levi ran his hands up Eren’s back beneath his wings, sighing at the feel of Eren’s smooth scales under his hands. Eren’s skin, too, as he traced the back of Eren’s neck before running his fingers through his lover’s soft brown hair. Feeling warmer, too, and not just from the incredible warmth of Eren’s touch…

Levi’s heart began to race faster, as Eren’s scaled hands began to move over his back and shoulders. Mapping out the strong muscles there, while lightly running the tips of his claws over Levi’s skin. Claws that could injure him so easily… But under Eren’s careful touch, it caused his cock to twitch. Along with Eren’s kisses, the heat of his body, and the love Eren expressed, how could Levi not desire this? Especially when it felt so incredibly right?

Something Eren felt, too, as he moaned softly at the feel of Levi’s soft, pale skin pressed against him. So different from himself, yet perfect to him. At Levi’s touch, too. So gentle, as it had always been. Always would be, Eren knew. Levi had shed blood, had killed to fight for his cause, and protect those he cared for. Yet he would never harm those he cared about. And loved.

As Eren felt loved. _Desired_ , too. In every touch, kiss, and moan, Levi’s desire for him was plain. Eren shivered, and his wings twitched, as a familiar heat pooled between his legs. As Eren felt his cock swell, slipping out of the slit between his legs, and concealed only by the thin fabric of his undergarments.

Hooking his left leg over Eren’s hips, Levi rolled onto his back. Pulling Eren with him when he did, and feeling Eren’s hands cup his face tenderly shortly after. Followed by Eren’s lips pressing insistently against his once more. Lightly sucking Eren’s bottom lip between his, Levi shivered at Eren’s groan of pleasure.

The heat of Eren’s body, too, along with the way Eren straddled his hips. Rolling them forwards, so that Levi could feel the growing bulge of Eren’s cock against his. Both of them were breathing heavily, with only their undergarments left separating them. As if to take things further, Eren trailed his fingers down Levi’s neck. Then over his chest and stomach, feeling the dips and curves of hard muscle… Down to the trail of hair under Levi’s navel, wanting nothing more than to remove the thin scraps of fabric separating them…

When Eren pulled back from their heated kiss, he gazed into Levi’s eyes. It was then that Levi saw the question evident in Eren’s eyes, one made even more obvious by how Eren’s fingertips traced over the waistband of his undergarments. In answer, Levi moved his hands _down_. Down, to Eren’s underwear, which he wasted no time in removing. Tossing it away once he did, and then… Levi had to stop for a moment, as he felt Eren sliding his own underwear off.

A moment to stop and simply _admire_ Eren... One that Eren took part in, taking the moment to look upon Levi with equal parts awe, love, and lust. Feeling Eren’s long, slender tail move lazily where it brushed against his legs… Watching his wings spread out, fanning the air… It seemed Eren couldn’t be any more perfect than this. Truly, Levi could spend an eternity in this moment, he thought as he rested his left hand on Eren’s hip, while trailing the fingertips of his right down Eren’s stomach. Feeling the softness of Eren’s human skin under his fingertips, along with toned muscle. Watching Eren’s reaction carefully, to see if this was what he wanted…

Before wrapping his hand around Eren’s length. As much as he could, anyway, with how long and thick it was. Listened to Eren’s breathy moan, as he slowly stroked. Feeling once more how hot and slick Eren’s cock was in his hand; so different from his own. From its vibrant color, to the ridges and slickness of it… There was no doubt in Levi’s mind that this part of Eren was dragon, too... Like so much of Eren was in this form. Strong, and possessed of inhuman beauty, and Levi would continue to make sure Eren knew he was loved for it.

For everything he was.

 _Oh_ , how Eren _shivered_ at the slow glide of Levi’s hand on his cock. Felt… and watched, when he looked down. To where he straddled Levi’s hips, his cock so close to brushing against Levi’s own. Hard, no doubt aching, what he could see of the head pink and swollen and glistening with pre-come…

With a gasp, Levi shuddered at the heat of Eren’s right hand wrapping around his neglected cock. Moaning in pleasure as Eren stroked him slowly. Even louder, when the pad of Eren’s thumb lightly brushed over his foreskin. Slow, teasing, as Levi struggled not to thrust into Eren’s grip. Trying to make this last, and enjoy it as much as he could. As they _both_ could.

Levi knew he and Eren could make each other feel good like this. As they had before, in a similar act. Letting go of their inhibitions, and becoming closer as they did so. No doubt the same would happen here, except… Levi focused on the feel of Eren’s cock in his hand, then. Hot, slick, pulsing… So sensitive to his touch, too… Images flashed through Levi’s mind, as he suddenly knew what he wanted. How far he wished to take his and Eren’s relationship, provided Eren said yes.

To know, Levi knew he only needed to tell Eren what he wanted.

So he did. “E-Eren…” Levi gasped out as Eren eased his foreskin back, running the pad of his thumb over the swollen cockhead once he did. “I want you...” Another moan escaped Levi’s lips. “Fuck me.” He looked Eren in the eye as he spoke those last words. The ones that left no doubt as to what he wanted.

Eren’s eyes widened as his hand stilled on Levi’s shaft. This… he hadn’t expected Levi to ask for this. Not so soon, at least. Eren had thought it would take more time for them to go that far. To take that step in their relationship. He’d thought about what it might be like, on occasion. Dreamed of it, too. Knew that he wanted this, too.

Smiling softly, his green eyes aglow with lust and love, Eren spoke. “Levi… love… I want you, too.” He whispered. “Except there’s something else you should know. About my cock.” Surprising Levi with _this_ aspect of his anatomy just would not do.

Levi raised an eyebrow. “You mean besides the fact that you have a dragon cock? It’s different than mine, and bigger, but it’s still a cock. Whatever it’s going to do can’t be that strange.” Soon enough, it would be in his ass, as well.

 _Just how do I explain this?_ Eren thought. “It’s about what will happen if I come inside you.” Eren took a deep breath. “If that happens, the base of my cock will swell up and form a knot. We’d be stuck together for about an hour, until it goes down.” Eren shifted his eyes about nervously. “And… I’d also come way more than I did before.”

After taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Levi shared them. “So your cock is different than mine, beyond just how it looks.” Levi murmured affectionately. “It’s not surprising, now that you mention it. And it doesn’t stop me from wanting to share this with you.” Why would it, when Levi loved Eren as he was?

Along with wondering how it would feel, of course.

For both himself, _and_ Eren.

Releasing Eren’s length from his hand, Levi sat up, so that he could get into a better position. Only for Eren to speak up again when he did. “I’ll be very careful when I go inside you.” Eren’s gaze shifted downwards. “I would be anyway, of course. But since I’m so big, and I can’t stretch you open because of my claws…” It only made being slow and gentle more important.

In response, Levi took Eren’s left hand in his right. Kissed Eren’s claws when he did, while giving a reassuring hum. “Don’t worry about that, Eren. I’ll take care of it.” Levi let go of Eren’s hand, then ran his fingers lightly along Eren’s cock and the scales framing the slit it emerged from. Gathering up the clear, slick fluid that coated it, while Eren gasped in pleasure.

“Watch me.” Levi then pulled away from Eren. A necessity, given what he was about to do. Rearranged himself so that he kneeled on the bed, one side of his face pressing against it. Giving Eren a full view of his ass, along with how his cock and balls hung heavy between his legs. Then, Levi brought his hand back to his entrance, and slipped a slick finger inside himself. Then two, then three. Using his own fingers felt good, especially when he brushed against a spot inside of him that made him see stars…

But what Levi truly wanted was Eren.

While he watched Levi, Eren’s hands clutched the sheets where he kneeled behind his lover. His attention solely focused on the sight before him. Watching Levi’s fingers slip inside himself, wondering what Levi felt like. Soon enough, Eren would find out. Would learn just how this felt for Levi. For himself, too.

After slipping his fingers out of himself, Levi rolled onto his back. Spreading his legs in invitation when he did. As Eren settled on top of him, Levi wrapped his legs around Eren’s hips. Sighing at the warmth of Eren’s smooth, glittering scales along his inner thighs. Smiling into the softness of Eren’s kiss, and then… Levi shivered, as the hot, slick head of Eren’s cock pressed against his entrance.

Then Levi’s eyes went wide, and he could only gasp, as Eren pushed inside him. Slowly, carefully, and Levi felt everything. How hot and slick it felt, even more-so than before. Thick, pulsing, stretching him open far more than he ever had when he’d touched himself. The bumps and ridges of Eren’s cock, too, which only seemed to further enhance everything he felt. All Levi could feel was Eren, stretching him open… Not once did it hurt, for Eren was too careful to allow anything about this to hurt. Truly, Eren’s love and care warmed Levi’s heart…

Upon feeling Eren stop moving, pressed snugly against him, Levi knew Eren was fully inside him. How long it had taken, Levi didn’t know. Didn’t care, since he’d been so lost to the pleasure Eren gave him. Eren, too, if his heavy breathing and the faint trembling of his body were any indication. Levi felt so full… so close to Eren, as the dragon shifter’s green eyes remained fixed on his…

But then Eren began to move, and the sensations they felt only increased. Eren gasped, and trembled with every slow, measured thrust of his hips. The heat of Levi’s body around his cock was something he’d never felt before. New, and so intense that he could only shiver from it. Shiver, and kiss Levi. Just the barest brush of lips. All they could manage, given that they were so overcome by the physical sensation of making love for the first time. But no less intimate or special.

After kissing Levi as deeply as he could, Eren gasped. “ _Ah…_ I love you.” Soft, breathy, and filled with emotion.

Levi lightly caressed Eren’s cheek with the fingertips of his left hand. “I – _haahh_ \- love you, too.”

Wanting nothing more than to feel even closer to Eren, Levi wrapped his legs around his lover tighter. Held him closer, too. Wrapped around each other, they reveled in everything they felt. Pressure began to build between Levi’s legs, his cock leaving a wet smear of pre-come where it rubbed against Eren’s stomach… Until he moaned, his cock twitching as thick spurts of white splattered across his and Eren’s stomachs.

Trembling, and with a breathy moan, Eren came shortly after. His wings spread wide, as Levi felt the first spurt of Eren’s semen spill inside him, hot and thick. Then another, and another, and… a swelling at the base of Eren’s cock. Stretching him further, and he couldn’t find the words to speak, due to the intensity of everything he felt.

Eren’s hips rocked forward ever so slightly with each pulse of his shaft inside Levi. With the throbbing sensation of his knot swelling, locking them together in such an intimate way…

“J-just relax. Stay still, love… _Ah. H-hahhh…_ ” Eren wanted this to feel as good for Levi as it did for him.

When Eren shivered as the last pulse of his come spilled inside Levi, he carefully rolled onto his left side. To make things more comfortable for them both, and to better hold Levi close. Gently twining his tail around Levi’s left leg, pulling Levi even closer into his arms. Draping a wing over Levi, too, so that he felt safe and loved in the afterglow of their love-making.

Levi nuzzled Eren’s shoulder affectionately, breathing in the scent of him. Feeling Eren around him, inside him, and wanting this to happen again. To share something so intimate with Eren once more, so that they could become even closer. His mind clouded with pleasure, Levi couldn’t think enough to speak those words. But right now, he didn’t need to. He could tell Eren later, and for now, simply wanted to remain close to his love.

Feeling the same way, Eren simply held Levi close. Loving each other, and basking in the glow of their new-found intimacy. Even after Eren’s knot went down, and his softening cock slipped out of Levi, a wet rush of semen following it. Growing tired, they knew they could simply clean everything up after.

Wrapped up in each other, Eren and Levi let the thunderstorm lull them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback me, please.


End file.
